


The Dreams we had but never thought would come

by Eina_Babi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Gendry and Arya- but they not the main couple of this story, Brans not evil in this, F/M, Not kind to Sansa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post- Season 8, Resurrection, boatbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eina_Babi/pseuds/Eina_Babi
Summary: Post Season 8what happens when Daenerys comes back to life, and Jon eventually finds her.





	1. 1. the reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just dreamed this in my sleep, woke up, jotted down the key parts and now I'm writing it in here.
> 
> By the way, I'm not the best writer and this is my first GOT fanfiction.  
> Not to mention my first fanfiction in general.  
> And last but not least my first fanfiction on this website. I've had Archive for a while I've just never written anything on here. So I'm still learning how to use it.  
> I've always just written little stories on Wattpad. 
> 
> Please be gentle with me.

Drogon is missing. 

That worried Daenerys. Ever since the Incident, she never feels safe. 

Having Drogon alive and well, gave her peace. However, she still feared for his life. 

Being in Meereen helped. No one would harm him here. 

Having Greyworm share her bed helped her more. No one could Harm her or Jaehaerys with him so close by.

When the priestess Kinvara had brought her back from the dead and told her that she was with child. The first place she went to was Naath to find Greyworm. Her unborn child was now everything to her. She would trust No One Else to take care of them. 

She did however, feel guilty for even suggesting to move back to Meereen. She knew how much this place meant to Greyworm, It was the closest he felt to Missandei. But Greyworm insisted, they both knew they would be safer in Meereen. The Second Sons army was still there being led by Daario, he would protect them. 

Her house was small, she only had one room. She couldn't bear to have Jaeh sleep anywhere that wasn't right next to her, and the only way she felt even remotely safe was if Greyworm slept next to them. So she had no need for another room. 

The people in Meereen had tried to give her the biggest house in the village, she very politely declined. They were still so faithful to her. Every day when she would go into the market the people would still call her Mhysa.

She didn't deserve it, she thought. Not after what she'd done. 

Drogon would often leave at times to go hunting, but he would always return by the end of the day. Curling up in his usual spot on the hill right next to a great tree in front of the house.

As she watched the sunset that night, leaning against the red front door of her home. A small sliver of fear crawls its way into her heart.

A deep and dark cold fear, that she had not felt since she came back from the dead. 

"Do not worry my Queen," Greyworm says in their native tongue.

They always use Valyrian, its all anyone speaks in Meereen. Daenerys tries to use both that and the common tongue with Jaeh in hopes that he can be fluent in both. Just as she was brought up.

She turns around to look at him. Her heartwarming slightly at the way he always calls her 'My Queen" no matter how many times she tells him not to.

"Perhaps he is still hunting," he finishes. She Simply nods her head and walks in closing the door after giving the sky one last look.

********  


In the morning, Daenerys walks the long distance to the market. She tries not to look at the empty spot by the tree, as she puts Jaeh on her hip. Greyworm Stays behind to feed and take care of the animals.

On her way back she sees Drogon. Her heart swells at the sight of him flying towards them, Finally, she can relax. She turns away from Drogon and set the basket of fruit down and focuses on Jaeh. She sets him down on his chubby feet and holds on to his little arms.

Encouraging him to walk, it's far too soon for him of course. Jaehaerys is only 11 months, but Daenerys is teaching him to stand. Shes crouched down next to him only a few feet away from the door. She hears Drogon land behind her in his usual spot by the tree, bringing her more peace. Drogon is finally home. She continues to help Jaeh with his walking when a voice stops her in her tracks. 

"Dany?" 

Her heart drops down to her stomach.

No! She thinks to herself. Her eyes widen in fear as she slowly turns around. 

Fear paralyzes her, and suddenly it's as if she can't breathe. 

Jon looks at her in bewilderment, tears streaming down his face as he takes in the sight in front of him. Daenerys. Alive and well. With a child. He steps forward, and Daenerys Maternal instinct breaks her out of her daze. 

"Torgo!" She screams, quickly snatching Jaehaerys off the ground. Running to her home, she makes it up to the steps before the door when Greyworm appears from behind the house. Spear in hand he jumps in front of Daenerys protectively. His eyes glaring venomously back at Jon.

"Daenerys Wait!" Jon shouts holding his hands up in surrender. " Please, Just tell me what's going on." 

She stops turning towards him again, clutching Jaehaerys tightly to her chest.

Jon stares back at her his eyes pleading, Greyworm holds the spear to his chest waiting for her command. Torn, she feels as if she's been stabbed again. She squeezes Jaeh closer to her desperately trying to block out the pain. 

"Ivestragī zirȳla rēbagon," Let him pass. she says to Greyworm. He turns around to look at her his face pained, eyes questioning.

She only nods. He slowly puts down the spear, and steps aside. Jon looks between them nervously, stepping forward slightly like he's waiting for Greyworm to stop him.

"Come In Jon Snow, Meet your son."


	2. 2. The why we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his Son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same notes still apply.  
> I'm a sucky writer. *nervous laughter* Sorry 
> 
> i hope this chapter is better!

Daenerys stumbled in the house, then moves to sit on Greyworms old day bed.

They had first purchased it when they moved here. 

Back in the few months they spent on Naath, they had always shared a bed simply because there was nowhere else to sleep. However, when they moved to Meereen Daenerys had insisted he have is own bed to be more comfortable. 

They both soon realized that the nightmares were easier to handle when they faced them together. 

She placed Jaeh on her lap still holding him close. Jaehaerys was playing with the strands of her long silver hair, she no longer braided it. Simply tied half of it out of her face when she needed. 

Greyworm walked in after she settled down, they locked eyes briefly. He takes a seat on the far side of the bed. Giving her space but still close enough to protect them if need be.

After all the years they’ve been together, they learned how to communicate with out words. 

He was asking her if she was alright, she smiled slightly and nodded. Jaeh and his presence calming her growing temper. 

Jon walked in slowly, Daenerys smile dropping. Her face faking indifference, as he falls to his knees in front of her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Dany...” Furry washes over her like fire. 

“Don’t. Ever. Call me that again.” He flinches but knows he deserves it.

“I suppose I should be thanking you,” she gasps, roughly wiping a tear from her face. Ashamed at her own weakness.

“What you did. However unspeakable it was.” She says, her hand moving to brush back Jaehs silver blond hair. “It gave me him.” She smiles again as Jaeh looks up at her giggling.

The sight even brings a soft smile to Greyworms lips, He loves Jaehaerys more than anything. Jon looks at the pair, his heart breaking even more. 

What have I done? Killed My Love, My family, the Mother of my child. He bows his head in shame.

“I’m not angry with you Jon,” She speaks up, seeing his grief. “Not anymore. I have had many months to come to terms with what you did.”  
He looks back up at her, her face once again impassive. 

“And Not a day goes by when I don’t Deeply regret what I did. Who I turned into,” her eyes staring blankly at the wall.

“But that doesn’t mean, I forgive you,” She finishes. He nods slowly, she readjusts Jaeh. “Do you want to hold him?” 

Jon Looks up hopefully, Greyworm sits up straighter and moves toward them ever so slightly. 

“Yes,” he says his voice rough. She gently picks Jaeh up and carefully places him in Jon’s anxious arms. Her body screaming at her, but she pushes that fear back.

This is his Son. He won’t harm him.

The smile that works its way onto his face, Lets Daenerys breathe. She exhales deeply, Her heart beating faster. 

“His Name Is Jaehaerys,” She says softly. “I was going to name him Jorah but,” she falters.

He understands, Jorah was everything to her. 

“Jaeh is close enough, they both start with J,” she chuckles lightly, whipping away another tear quickly. Hoping Jon doesn’t notice, He does. 

His smile never fading as he gently plays with Jaehaerys. Eventually, Greyworm Rises and walks to the fire place to begin making dinner. 

Daenerys slowly moves to sit on the floor next to them, Jaeh sitting between them happily. She looks up to find Jon already staring at her, almost longingly. She tries looking away, but his gaze holds her there. 

“Jaehaerys is a beautiful name,” he says softly. That makes her smile.


	3. 3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling down for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you know Jaehaerys is only 11 months old, and normally a mother is recommended to breastfeed the baby for the first 6 months.   
> Then for the next 6 months slowly start introducing real food, while still breastfeeding.  
> After that its up to the mother on when to stop.  
> this is based on my experience and I did do a little research as well.
> 
> please feel free to make suggestions on what you think should happen next, and maybe I'll put it in the next chapter!

The sound of eating awkwardly fills the air.

They’re all sitting around the small table, eating the chicken soup Greyworm made for dinner. 

After playing with Jaehaerys on the floor, the sun was finally setting when Greyworm announced that the soup was ready.

Daenerys eats quietly, then turns to feed Jaeh some smashed potatoes from the soup. He eagerly opens his mouth, chewing messily. Daenerys smiles widely, wiping his mouth gently. 

Jon stops eating to look at them, his eyes shining as he smiles slightly.

Grey worm stops to look at him, glaring but saying nothing.

Sensing the tension Daenerys speaks up. 

“Jon would you mind handing me Jaehs blanket,” she says taking Jaeh out of his high chair placing him on her lap, gesturing to the blanket on the chair by the bed. She’s already unwrapped the top part of her dress, freeing one of her breasts to feed Jaeh when he returns. He and Greyworm quickly avert their eyes respectfully, she smirks placing the blanket over her chest and Jaehs head. 

Jon sits back down at the table awkwardly, him and Greyworm share a look. 

Once Jaehs finished eating, she covers herself and gently starts burping him. Greyworm stands and starts clearing the table, Daenerys thanks him as he walks by gathering up her plates. 

“He’ll want to play for a little while, then he should be all ready for bed.” She says after Jaeh lets out a small burp. She stands up and hands him over to Jon, then turns away to help Greyworm with cleaning.

“Nyke ȳdra daor pāsagon zirȳla,” I don’t trust him. Greyworm says quietly, while Jon plays with Jaeh on the bed. 

“Nyke shifang, yn issa zȳhon kepa” I understand, but he is his father. She responds softly, Looking at him. He nods and moves to go to their room, before giving Jon one last glare.

She stares at Drogon and the moon through the window, until she hears a soft yawn coming from Jeah.

“Time for bed then,” she says walking to Jon, picking up a sleepy Jaeh and placing him on her hip. Jon stands up as well.

“You can sleep here on the bed, there are blankets in the closet there,” she says. He turns to look at the closet, then back at her. 

“So, you and Greyworm,” He starts. Her eyes snap up to meet him, confusion is heavy in her face. 

After everything that’s happened between them, sleeping in the same bed felt like the most natural thing in the world. It never occurred to her how other people might see their relationship. 

Then again, she stopped caring what people thought of her a long time ago. 

“No,” She said firmly, Jon falters. “Greyworm is the only person left in the world that I trust,” he looks at her. Daenerys stares back at him, daring him to look away. Putting all her emotions in her eyes for him to see.

I used to trust you. She wants to say, but he knows. 

Grey worm is the one that breaks the tension, by opening the door to their room. He doesn’t walk out or say anything, but the message is clear. Please come to bed. 

She looks back at her room, just when she’s about to turn away. Jon speaks up.

“Wait,” He leans forward close into her personal space. A space he hasn’t invaded in a long time, it sends a chill down her spine. She doesn’t know what kind of chill, and that scares her. 

Thankfully it's just to place a kiss on Jaehaerys forehead, she lets out a deep breath. Relaxing. He steps back, and she quickly walks back to her room.   
Curling up with Jaeh on the bed, Greyworm already sleeping next to them. It only takes minutes for her and Jaeh to fall asleep. 

****** 

It’s the middle of the night when Jaeh wakes her, not from crying but simply by being restless. 

She doesn’t mind though, she was in the middle of a nightmare anyway. 

She simply hugs him closer to her smiling, as he slowly stops wiggling. She breathes in the sweet scent of his silver hair as she sings to him softly in Valyrian. 

Jon lays there listening and smiling.

When she stops he stands up and leans against the wall, so he can see inside the room. Greyworm is asleep, one on over his stomach the other resting next to Jaeh. Jaehaerys in between them, Daenerys holding him close to her chest. Her hair glows in the light of the moon, looking so calm.

He’s never seen her that way, At Peace.

He’s ashamed to realize that he was part of the reason she was never at peace since they went North.

Jon leaves after that, He can’t bear to look any longer. He walks out the door and only makes it a few feet before falling to his knees. 

Drogon opens his eyes slightly. Red eyes, a startling contrast to the dark night. He stares at Jon until he’s certain he’s not a threat. His eyes close and he continues sleeping after that. 

All Jon feels is rage. He's angry. 

Angry at himself for letting Tyrion manipulate him. Angry at Tyrion for manipulating him in the first place. Angry at Sansa for breaking their sacred swear and telling Tyrion the truth. He’s even angry at Drogon for bringing him here in the first place. That should be him lying in that bed, next to her, and next to his son.

Everyone warned him that she would be his downfall, but it was the other way around. 

He was the reason for Everything that went wrong in her life. 

She lost everything because of him. Including her life. 

And He Hates himself more than anyone because of it. 

He doesn’t hear her when she walks up to him. It's only when she touches his shoulder lightly that he realizes she’s there. 

His automatically responds to her touch, stumbling around to bury his head in her stomach. His arms wrapping around her waist in an iron grip. Fresh tears soaking her dress, his nose brushing the scar just below her breast where he had delivered that fatal blow. She shivers at the contact and tries not to think back to that awful day. 

She freezes, her hands held in the air. She hesitates, then surrenders. She hugs him back, one hand brushing his hair back lightly. Then finally it's her who starts crying. 

He breaks away ashamed, here she is comforting him when it's him who should be comforting her. He gets up slowly. Not taking his hands off her but lifting his hands to cradle her face. The pain in her eyes is heartbreaking, and it’s his fault. Her eyes flutter shut, and she releases a shaky breath. Her wet eyelashes sparkle in the moonlight. 

“Words cannot express how sorry I am,” he breathes. “But I love you Dany, hurting you was the biggest mistake of my entire life.” 

Her eyes open again, he sees pain and heartbreak. He also sees something that lifts a great weight off of his chest, something that fills his heart with hope that he can make things between them better again. 

Deep in her eyes, he sees Forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day yay!
> 
> I Honestly didn't mean for this chapter to be this long, but I got really in the zone and I think this is my new fav. chapter!
> 
> Anyway, I know that she literally just said she didn't forgive him in the last chapter.  
> But I really tried to get put my self in Daenerys shoes and write based off of what I feel. So yeah she forgives him. 
> 
> Next chapter we have a guest! you can probably guess who.


	4. 4. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario Naharis, we meet again.

Several weeks had gone by and things were getting better.

Jon had eventually gotten used to the heat, and Greyworm had eventually gotten used to Jon. After seeing the way Jon treated Jaehaerys, and how Jaeh managed to fall in love with him. Greyworm had no choice but to accept Jon.

And eventually, little by little he began to trust him. He had even given him the nickname ‘Sōna,’ meaning Snow in Valyrian.

Daenerys was happier every day. Her nightmares grew less frequent, and she smiled more.

One day she decided to bring Jon with her to the market. After introducing him to some of the people as Jaehs father, he was immediately swarmed. People touching and kissing his cheeks, Jon looked flushed. His face red as he laughed nervously, Dany could barely contain herself.

A few days after their trip to the market they received a visitor.

Jon was playing with Jaeh on his bed, Dany standing in the eating area preparing breakfast. When Greyworm walked in, catching Dany’s eyes.

“What is it?” she asked. And before he could answer, Daario Naharis walked in. A smug smile on his face.

“Hello, My Queen,” He says charmingly, waltzing up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled slightly, feeling Jon’s heavy gaze.

“And who might this be?” Daario says feigning indifference, “Ah! I Know! The little man’s father,”

Daario walks over to Jon staring him down never dropping his smirk. He then gets down on one knee and pulls a small wooden dragon out from behind him. “A Name day gift, for the little prince,” he holds the toy out for Jaehaerys, never taking his eyes off of Jon. Daenerys has to chuckle, Jon’s eyes flash to look at her.

“Thank you, Daario,” she says trying to hide her smile, as she walks over to sit next to her son. “But you do remember his name day is next week.” Still kneeling, he breaks eye contact with Jon to look at her.

“Of course, my queen,” he says.” I simply wanted to bring my gift early, this way he likes mine more. And on his name day, the entire village is going to swarm him with their gifts. My tiny gift would be forgotten,” Daario then pulls out a slightly crumbled bright red flower form his boot, handing it swiftly to Daenerys.

She smiles once more, seeing the game Daario is playing. Jon stares at both of them, his eyes going back and forth between Dany and Darrio. Finally, Daenerys puts a stop to all the tension with one simple sentence.

“Thank you," she says accepting the flower. "But tell me Daario, how is Lyla?” Daario’s smirk falls slightly.

“I remember how difficult it was to do simple things so heavily into my pregnancy. How is she handling hers?” She smiles, Daario rises off his knee quickly, Jon looks even more confused.

“She’s good, the midwife says it shouldn't be long now,” he says putting his hands on his hips. “I hope it’s a boy.” Daenerys chuckles softly.

“And I hope for just the opposite, I pray you are blessed with a Girl,” she says smirking.

All three men in the room take turns staring at each other.

“Well,” she says, standing to pick Jaeh up and sliding him on her hip. “Daario you are always welcome here, would you like some breakfast?”

He smirks once more.

“Id love to,” he says staring at Jon once more, before turning around to follow Daenerys to the table.

“We only have three chairs,” Greyworm, who’s been mostly quiet throughout the whole ordeal, speaks up. “We are not used to this many guests,” he says.

Both Jon and Daario begin to offer their seat at the table, Daenerys lifts a hand to stop them.

“It’s alright, I should feed Jaehaerys first,” she says picking up his blanket. “When one of you is done I shall take your seat,”

The men move to the table awkwardly, Greyworm starts serving everyone their plate. Daario turns to look at Daenerys as she begins undoing her dress until Jon appears in front of him blocking his sight. Reaching over to collect his plate from Greyworm, he glares at Daario before moving to the sit down his back still covering Daenerys.

She watches the scene unfold in front of her, smirking slightly as she covers her and Jaeh with the blanket.

Jon is the first to finish, he picks up his plate and walks over taking Jaeh from Daenerys. She stands up and re-fastens her dress, brushing Jaehs cheek with her hand. Looking at Jon briefly before walking away to go eat.

****

It’s almost sunset now. Greyworm and Jon are on the floor with Jaehaerys, while Daario and Daenerys are seated at the table. The two of them discussing an issue about a few masters and former slaves.

Greyworm was lying on his back while Jaehaerys clumsily played with his face. He would pull on his nose and rub his chubby hands on Greyworms’ cleanly shaven head. Greyworm lay there unmoving, his eyes closed since Jaeh had accidentally poked one. He had a small smile on his face, as Jaeh giggled.

Words couldn’t describe how much he loved that boy.

Jon couldn’t help but occasionally look over at Dany, He didn’t miss the way Daario would unconsciously lean towards Daenerys. He also didn’t miss how Daenerys would lean further away when he did. That made him feel a bit better.

“Do not worry Sōna,” Greyworm says quietly. “Their relationship ended years ago. He has a woman at home now."

Jon looked at him, his jaw dropping slightly.

“They had a relationship?” he asks anxiously. Before Greyworm can answer, Daario gets out of his chair.

“Well, it’s getting late,” He says pushing in his chair and stretching. “I should probably get back to Lyla,”

They all stand to walk him to the door, Greyworm picks Jaeh off the floor and hands him over to Daenerys as she walks by.

“I never did catch your name,” Darrio says shaking hands with Jon.

“Jon Snow,” he says. Realization sweeps through Daario. His grip on Jon’s hand tightens, his eyes darkening.

“ _You_ Killed Her.”

The atmosphere in the room dropping. Darrio steps forward, Jon yanks his hand out of Daario’s grip.

Greyworm sweeps Daenerys and Jaeh Behind him and slams a hand on Daario’s chest stopping him from moving forward. Daario looks at them, confused. He narrows his eyes at Greyworm.

“He killed your Queen! An yet you defend him?” Greyworm stares back eyes narrowed, his face set in stone.

“Daario Enough,” Daenerys says her voice like a whip. “Who told you it was Jon?”

He scoffs, pushing Greyworms Hand off his chest. Glaring back at Jon, who hasn’t moved since Darrio first spoke.

“Your New King sent word everywhere,” His voice dripping with venom.

“You have no idea what you caused when you stabbed that dagger through her heart!” He says pointing an angry finger at Jon. “Masters everywhere started rising to bring slavery back!” Greyworm has to push him back lightly, Daario getting closer with every word.

“I said enough,” Daenerys snaps. “I suggest you lower your voice. You seem to have you forgotten you are in the presence of a child. My Child.”

Daario looks at her his anger slowly dissipating, He takes a step back.

“I apologize. I don’t want to upset the little prince.” He says, His voice dropping down to his normal tone. “But I cannot understand how you can stand to have him here. Living under your same roof?”

“Because he is the father of my Son. My only family left in the world. And he has proven time and time again how much he regrets that choice.” He looks at her even more confused. he opens his mouth as if to say something else, but she stops him. 

“As you said It’s getting late, and I need to feed Jaehaerys. Goodnight Daario, Give Lyla my best.” She says dismissively. Turning around bringing all her attention to her son in her arms.

Greyworm gives Daario a nod and ushers him out the door. Daario gives everyone one last look before turning away roughly. Greyworm closes the door softly, him and Jon standing awkwardly.

Daenerys ignoring the tension sits down at the table and proceeds to feed Jaehaerys.

“So, what do you two boys want to eat? Because I'm Starving” She asks raising her eyebrows at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Daario was sort of a hard character to write, He was always so cocky and funny. 
> 
> And yes he has a girlfriend, but don't worry he is not a cheater. 
> 
> He only flirts with Daenerys at first because he wants to get under Jons skin, and because deep down he'll always be attracted to her.


	5. 5. Jaehaerys First Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys first name day!   
> Jon and Dany have a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we start I wanna make it clear to everyone that Even though Greyworm trusts Jon now, and they have sort of a little friendship going on.   
> He is loyal to his Queen and Jaehaerys First. He's been with her for years and he loves them more than anything.   
> So should the occasion arise ( which it won't.) he would Not hesitate to square up with Jon to defend Her and Jaeh.   
> Also   
> Daenerys may have sort of forgiven him, But there is still a small part of her that fears for her life and for Jaehs.   
> I mean Jon did kill her.   
> Its gonna take time, that feelings not gonna just disappear.  
> Also Also...   
> Remember that it has been like over 11 months since she died and came back.   
> So she has had some time to come to terms with what happened.  
> what she did and what he did.   
> So yea she forgives him.   
> Also Also Also!   
> I get all my Valyrian from a translator website so Sorry if it's wrong ! but I'm just copying and pasting!  
> Sorry for all the "Also"s

The Day of Jaehaerys Name Day was a joyful one.

 

Daario had gone the night before to offer they celebrate Jaehs name day in the main Pyramid.

It took a bit of convincing, Daenerys didn't really want to be treated like a Queen after everything. She didn't feel like walking back into that pyramid and being reminded of everyone she lost.

But Daario insisted, too many people had already purchased gifts and planned on attending the Queens Sons very first name day. The main throne room was the only place where they would all fit.

So Daenerys accepted because she loved her people.

And because for just one day, she wanted her son to be treated like the prince he was.

Was that so wrong?

That morning, she woke up ecstatic.

She turned to Jaeh, the biggest smile on her face. Jaeh staring up at her oblivious to the occasion, but happy to see his mothers face.

"Biare Brōzio Tubis ñuha jorrāelagon!"  _Happy Name Day My Love!_

She whispered happily before she and Greyworm began to tickle little Jaehaerys. HIs sweet laughter joined theirs and filled up the whole house.

Jon smiled but felt his heart go heavy. Once again he hated himself for almost destroying the chance of ever hearing the sound of his sons' laughter. 

Greyworm Had gone to the market early in the morning to buy an outfit for Jaeh, but when the vendor recognized him he immediately returned the money. Insisting he take it free of charge.  He came back with the clothes and gave them to Jon and Daenerys to dress Jaeh. He then went outside to leave the animals with whatever they needed for the night, as They wouldn't be back until tomorrow. 

Jon helped Daenerys dress Jaeh in her room. The outfit was a sky blue shirt and shorts, it brought out the purple in his eyes. After he was dressed She and Jon went outside and were surprised to see a few of the people of Meeren standing in front of a large open carriage. It was decorated with blue and purple flowers, led by a man and two horses. 

Daenerys laughed, blushing trying to politely reject. The people simply started lightly pushing her, Jon, and Greyworm to sit on the carriage. Greyworm went on first, Daenerys next to him Jaeh on her lap, and finally Jon next to her. Daenerys then started calling up women and children to sit with her on the carriage. 

"Kirimvose, Mhysa!"  _Thank you._  They said, climbing up and sitting down until the carriage was full. Then the carriage started moving, the horses trotting along towards the pyramid. 

The streets were full of people who were shouting out "Happy name day to the son of Mhysa!" in both high and low Valyrian. Finally, Jon turns to Daenerys. 

"I always meant to ask you, What does 'Mhysa' mean?" he asks. Dany turns to him, she's glowing with happiness. He almost doesn't hear her response, too hypnotized by her beauty. 

" It means Mother," she answers. They both stare at each other smiling. Happier than they've ever been and for just a second they forget the past. Then a child on the carriage takes her attention away starting a conversation. 

The whole way to the pyramid, Jon couldn't take his eyes off her. A million thoughts ran through his head if he still had any small doubt about his feelings for her they were even more solidified now. He loves her. More than anything or one in the world. And he loves His Son.  This is his family. 

And he would protect them with his life if need be. 

****** 

The throne room was filled with tables for the feast and the stairs were completely filled with presents.

As soon as the last person gave their gift Daenerys made an announcement to thank them and ordered that all the gifts would be donated to orphans and people in need. 

The party went on, Daario brought Lyla over to talk. Her and Daenerys conversing happily, Jon sitting next to her on her left, lightly bouncing Jaeh on his lap. Daario and Greyworm were standing up talking.

Later when the sun went down, They served the cake. Daenerys fed Jaehaerys a little bit and soon after that he was yawning. Daenerys dismissed all her guests and climbed up the stairs, Greyworm following close behind.

She was to sleep with Greyworm in her old chambers, Jon in the adjacent room that used to belong to Missandei.

Jon gave Jaehaerys a kiss on his cheek and surprised Dany by giving her one too. She pulled away instinctively, but his lips still brushed against her burning the skin it touched. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but he pushed it aside. 

"Guess I'll see you in the morning then," he said gruffly. She nodded slightly then turned around shutting the door behind her.

A few hours later, Jon heard her door open again. He heard footsteps walk past his room, he panicked. Walking to the door connected to Daenerys room, he opened it and peeked inside. Relaxing slightly as he saw Greyworm and Jaehaerys sleeping soundly on the bed. Jon walked out quickly and began looking for Daenerys. 

She was in the throne room again, Sitting on the very same chair she had sat in years ago. 

There where she had stood surrounded by her closest friends and advisors. Hearing and solving the many problems of her people. She started to cry, thinking she'd give anything to go back to those times. When she was happy. But she could think like that, not anymore. She had Jaehaerys now, He and Drogon were her only reason for living. She remembered Introducing Drogon to Jaeh when he was born. She was weak from the birth and crying endless tears of joy. Drogon whistled softly as he gently sniffed the newborn in his mothers' arms. She smiled and knew Drogon would protect his baby brother no matter what. 

Suddenly she heard Jon approaching from behind. She wiped away her tears quickly, he hesitated before moving to stand beside her. 

"That's where Jorah used to stand," she said softly, her voice thick with grief staring off into the distance. "Always to my right."  Jon didn't know how to answer, but she kept going. 

"Ser Barristan to my left, Missandei a few steps down translating the peoples' concerns." she brushed away another tear. 

"I was happy here, So happy. I had people that loved and believed in me," Another pause and more tears fell, but she did not bother to wipe them away. "Then I sailed for Dragonstone and met you." Her tone of voice went dark as she turned to lock eyes with Jon. 

He stumbled back, cowering under her hateful gaze. She saw that and immediately looked away trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't really angry at him, not anymore. But being here in this pyramid, it brought everything back. She couldn't help getting angry, leaving for Dragonstone had derailed her life. 

 "I am Sorry for what I did Jon. Not a day goes by without me hearing their screams," Her voice cracks.

Slowly, Jon moves in front of her and gets down on one knee. Gently placing a hand on her leg, she doesn't move away so he keeps it there. She sighs softly, closing her eyes and letting the heat of his hand relax her. 

"I have always tried to protect people," She breathes. Opening her eyes to look at him again, his eyes hold almost as much pain as she does. "I grew up in fear. Constantly abused by my brother, never having a place to call home, moving away hours before assassins hired to kill us could find me. I was sold to my husband, and raped by him every night." 

He flinches at that in anger, but she places her hand on top of his afraid he'll leave her before she's done talking. 

"Why are you telling me this?" he begs, looking away from her. Suddenly feeling like he wishes he could have met this husband of hers.  

"Because I want you to understand," she says, reaching out to cradle his face. 

"You don't have to explain. You don't owe me anything. I'm the one who should be.." She stops him by placing her hand on his lips. 

"Just listen please," she says. He gently takes her hand in his moving it away from his mouth but keeping it pressed to his face. He nods slowly, and she continues.

"I had to force myself to fall in love with him, and soon he turned more gentle, more loving, then I became pregnant. And for a time I finally felt safe. I had Jorah, Drogo, a whole Khalasar to take care of me.  Drogo killed Viserys for threating me and my child, and then I trusted in a witch to cure one of his wounds. Instead, she poisoned him and sacrificed my sons' life to bring him back. But he didn't, not really, so I put him out of his misery." She wipes away more tears, and Jon can feel his knee beginning to ache, but he will not interrupt her.

"After that, I tied her to his Funeral pyre and burned her alive. I walked into the flames and came out the next day with my baby dragons." she smiles remembering her children. Jon has to stop himself from gasping. 

"You didn't burn?" he asked softly, she chuckled.

"No, I cannot burn," she answered, Her thumb caressing his face.

"Many things happened after that, but what I'm trying to say is," she brings his face closer to her.  "I grew up suffering. Then I realized that with my power and my last name, I could protect people. Free slaves, and keep women from suffering as I did."

Jon stares at her in awe, The light from the torches makes her look even more angelic. 

"But, then little by little I Lost everyone." Daenerys looks away from him again, sitting up straighter in her seat. "And in my grief, I lost myself."

Jon remains speechless, he's never been very good with words. All he feels now is even more guilt, he didn't think that was possible. 

"I... " he starts weakly, she looks at him again an almost vacant look in her eyes. The conversation left her emotionally exhausted. "I can never begin to.."

"Jon," she says interrupting him again. "I already told you I forgive you." 

"But It was wrong. I should have never listened to Tyrion." his voice getting angrier.  

"Jon. Enough." her voice firm. "I used to hate you. Trust me." He looks away in shame. Daenerys stands up, taking Jons arms lifting him up with her. 

"Do you know when I stopped?" she asks, sliding her hands under his arms and pulling him to her. He wraps his arm around her instinctively, never moving them. Desperately trying to show her that it's okay to feel safe in his arms again. She clings on to that message and tries pushing her fear to the back of her mind.  

"The _Moment_ our son was born." She sees some light return to his eyes and keeps going. "When I held him in my arms for the first time. The _whole world_ faded away." She brings her hands forward and reaches up putting her hands on his face. 

" _He_ is my entire reason for living. And I have him Thanks to _You."_

And Suddenly Jon feels like kissing her,  _really_ kissing her. Like they used to, but he wants her to feel safe more than anything so he doesn't move his hands from her waist. Instead, he brings his head forward slowly until it meets hers gently. Waiting for her to make the first move. He wants her to be the one to decide every step in their relationship. He never wants her to be afraid of him again. 

Slowly she slides her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to her. So close his lips brush hers when they breathe. Heat rises and flows through her whole body, heat she hasn't felt in so long.

Finally, she presses her lips to his. 

His response is automatic, He kisses her back with a fiery passion. Kissing her harder and sweeter than he ever has before. It takes every ounce of will power in him to keep his hands on her waist. But making her feel safe in this relationship is his number one priority. Daenerys kisses him back with the very same passion, her hand runs through his hair gripping it pulling him closer. Their Mouths moving in harmony, breathing labored.

There's a _very_ small voice in his head reminding him of their blood relation, but he doesn't care. He's listened to that voice far too many times in the past and look where it got them.

 _Maybe it's the Dragon in me?_ He thinks as he slips his tongue in the kiss slowly. _And I think its time I embrace it._

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a lot but I really wanted Jon to see how much she suffered, and well she suffered a lot.   
> So yea long chapter.  
> Plus I was really upset that Jon never got to see Daenerys walk through fire, so I had to add that bit!  
> Please remember that my writing isn't perfect so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes that I miss.  
> and in my story, Daenerys has purple eyes like in the books. And Jaehaerys is a little copy of his Mama so so does he.


	6. 6. A Message from the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message from the king. And a Visitor for the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hit a bit of writer's block, but now the ideas won't stop flowing!  
> There's a curse word in this chapter just warning you, in case your uncomfortable with that.

After saying Goodnight to Jon for the second time that night. Daenerys crawled into bed and snuggled her son closer to her with a smile on her face. 

It seemed like only a few minutes later when she feels a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.

Daenerys quickly turns towards the hand and is met with too white cloudless eyes in the pitch dark.   

She flinches away from the hand as if she's been burned and lets out a bloodcurdling scream. 

Greyworm jumps awake and leaped into action. He leaps over Daenerys and Jaeh caging them in his arms, he uses his legs to kick the stranger across the room. Daenerys brings Jaeh to her chest, pulling her legs together as a shield, and backs herself against the headboard of the bed while taking hold of Greyworm’s arm as he turns around to shout for the Guard. The guard from the second sons' army that was supposed to be standing outside her door stumbles in his eyes heavy. Clearly, he had fallen asleep allowing the man with the white eyes to enter.

"Restrain Him!" Greyworm shouts as Jon bursts through the door connected to his room, with Longclaw already in his hand. He looks around the room, his eyes landing on the man being restrained. 

  
"Jon. Daenerys. Congratulations on your son's first name day," The man says in a chilling monotone.

Greyworm sinks further back against Daenerys' legs assuring himself that she's still there, safe. Jon walks slowly toward Daenerys, his spine tingles as he realizes what's happening.

"I need you to come back. The war is not over," The man continues. Suddenly the man collapses eyes closing when he opens them again they're back to normal. The man looks around the room in confusion. 

Everyone in the room releases a breath, the silence is deafening. 

"Bran," Jon says staring at the floor. Daenerys flashes her eyes to him, fire raging behind them at the mention of his family. " That had to be him. Although I never knew he could do it from this far away,"

Jon sheathes Longclaw and meets Daenerys eyes. She looks as fierce as Drogon, and Jon can't help but feel like she's aiming that anger at him. 

Shes not.

Greyworm releases Danys arm slowly, they share a look, and he nods.  He slowly gets off the bed and straightens his back, morphing into the stance of an Unsullied. 

"You stay here with them," he says to Jon, His voice commanding. "I will check the pyramid, and then I will be right outside." he looks at Daenerys at the last part, his eyebrows raised in concern. Daenerys nods slowly then watches him leave. He ushers the guard and the stranger out first turns around to give the room one last glance, then he walks out. 

As soon as the door is shut she turns back to her side slowly with Jaeh still in her arms, he's awake now but still tired. She gathers him closer in her arms and hums in his ear until she hears his breathing slow down, knowing he's sleeping now. She smiles softly. 

"Well, do you plan on standing there for the rest of the night?" she murmurs her eyes are closed but shes clearly awake. Jon looks at her in confusion, She simply pats the empty spot in front of her on the bed. He nods and places Longclaw on the table beside the bed. He then slowly climbs into bed, like he's afraid she'll change her mind and kick him out.

He scoots closer to them, Dany clutches his shirt pulling him even closer. As the fear of what just happened creeps back into her, she lets out a shaky breath. Jon covers her and Jaeh with the blanket, then wraps his arm around her waist tightly. She sighs, allowing the warmth from his arm to steady her erratic heartbeat. 

"You should try and get some more sleep," he says softly. His thumb lightly rubbing her back.  "The sun won't rise for a few more hours," 

"I can't anymore, not after that," she breathes. 

"Try," he says even softer. She opens her eyes to look at him, they're closer than she thought. His face is only inches away, his eyes looking almost black in the low light. She places a hand on his jaw, his beard tickling her skin. He leans in closer and places a soft warm kiss to her forehead, her eyes flutter closed again at the gesture.

"Try," he says again. This time she nods her head and takes a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She takes Jons free hand in hers squeezing tightly, then slowly but surely she falls asleep.

********

Jon is the first to wake up. 

His eyes open slowly, the sun shining brightly through the windows. Daenerys is still sleeping soundly, so he takes this time to look at her. Her sliver gold hair is shining as bright as the sun, she looks so peaceful and angelic. One hand underneath Jaeh holding him close, trying desperately to protect him even while she's asleep. Her cheek pressed against his little forehead, her other hand still resting in his. 

His heart aches a little, wishing he could wake up like this every morning.

After a few minutes, she wakes up. Her eyes landing on Jon, a small smile appears. She looks at Jaeh who starts stretching his little arms, one of his hands slaps against Jons face lightly. He flinches and laughs lightly, then soon their both laughing and Jaeh sits up smiling.  

Dany sits up as well and leans against the headboard bringing Jaeh to sit next to her, Jon sits facing them.  The same guard from last night knocks once before entering. 

"Excuse me, my Queen, Greyworm told me to inform you that he'll be back shortly with breakfast." Daenerys nods to dismiss him. He turns to leave then hesitates. "My Queen about last night I-" he starts again nervously. 

"It's alright," She says interrupting him. " And please Just Daenerys, I'm no longer the queen of Meereen." 

"Yes my Queen, " he says quickly, then realizes his mistake. He utters a quick apology before walking out, Daenerys chuckles lightly. 

Jaehaerys climbs to his feet using Daenerys to balance himself. He stumbles several times but manages to stand resting his hands on her collar bones.

"Milk," he says jumping slightly. She sighs before gathering him in her arms and bringing her dress down, he quickly latches on. She had meant to stop now, but after last night she couldn't refuse him anything.  Jon stares at her adoringly. 

"what?" she asks him.

"Nothing," he says quickly. Blushing slightly that he's been caught staring, She smiles and looks back at Jaeh. Lightly smoothing a finger over his soft eyebrows, his eyes are closed as he drinks and one of his hand plays with her hair gently.  

"So you sure it was Bran?" she says softly, turning her eyes back to Jon in question. He frowns, at the mention of last nights events. The night had started out so lovely when they kissed, only for it to be ruined so quickly by the past he tried so hard to escape.

"Yes," he says gruffly. "I'm sure of it. Bran's a warg, this is what he does. The fact that he did it from this far away, on a stranger means he's getting stronger."

She sighs deeply and returns to caress Jaehs face. 

"He's done this before, you know," Jons eyes visibly widen at her words.

"What?" he says, she nods.

"The day he was born," She pauses as Jaehaerys finishes and starts falling back asleep. She pulls her dress up and cradles him in her arms. "We were still living in Naath, I had just given birth and Kinvara was curing me," she sees the confusion in his face at the mention of Kinvara.

"Kinvara was the Red Priestess who brought me and Jaehaerys back to life, It cost her the lives of two of her servants in training," she explains. Trying to push back the feeling of guilt over the lives of the two women who had unintentionally given their lives for her and her son. "She worshipped the same lord of light as your Melisandre." He nods slowly, she continues.

"Greyworm had gone out to purchase supplies for Jaeh and me, we were already planning to move to Meereen. On his way back to us he said someone handed him a scroll, with a wolf seal. He gave it to me to open it," She says staring off in space.

"What did it say?" 

"One word: Congratulations," she said turning to look him in the eyes. " Just like now, Just that one word. One word on the happiest day of my life, and it turned me back into that same scared little girl. We left that very night for Meereen." 

Before Jon could say anything, not that he even knew what to say, he was saved by Greyworm walking in. A woman following behind him with a large tray with their food, She sets it on the table and walks out after a quick bow. 

"The man claims he has no memory of the incident," Greyworm says walking to stand by Daenerys. She nods her head and moves to lay Jaehaerys back on the bed softly, bringing the blanket to his chest. 

"Who was he?" She asks smoothing Jaehaerys' hair back as he sleeps peacefully, his little chest rising and falling with each breath. 

"A simple farmer from the village, we returned him to his home," 

"Good," Daenerys says looking away from her son, climbing out of bed and walking to the table to eat. Greyworm and Jon follow. Daenerys takes a plate of food and takes it back to bed, staying close to Jaeh. She doesn't have much of an appetite but she makes the effort, watching Jaeh closely. 

Greyworm and Jon share a look of concern. 

********

Daenerys spent all day in her room with her son. 

Jon had also refused to leave their side, So Greyworm left briefly to care for the animals and bring food for Drogon. After Daenerys had called for him to stay close. He was now back with them in the room, Sitting at the table. After Jon had explained to him why it was Bran who had sent the message he started contemplating if they should leave Meereen. 

A knock at the door caused them all to flinch, Daario then walked in. 

"Someones here to see you," He said, looking at Daenerys. 

"What, Who?"  she stood up, Jaeherys playing with his new toys on the bed with Jon. Greyworm Stood up also.

"Yara Greyjoy," he says trying not to smirk.

"What? why would she-" She frowns, as Daario smirks. "Alright a better question: When did you tell her to come?" she finishes crossing her arms.

"The day after I met Him," he says pointing at Jon. Daenerys rolls her eyes, Jon sits up straighter. He was really starting to get sick of this man. "She's waiting for you in the throne room,"  he spins on his feet and walks out leaving the door open. 

"Id better go and see what she wants," Daenerys says smoothing her dress and walking to the door, " You two please stay here with him," she says turning to look at both Jon and Greyworm. 

"Of course," they say in unison

She nods and walks out closing the door behind her. 

Yara sitting on the bench at the top of the stairs when Daenerys walks in. 

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," She says walking in with a smirk, Yara whips her head around a huge smile on her face. She gets up and slams Daenerys into a hug, swinging her around. Daenerys is shooked, to say the least, but hugs her back warmly. Laughing as Yara sents her back on her feet. 

"It's really you! You're really alive!" she exclaims. Holding Daenerys at arm's length looking her up and down as if she's afraid she'll disappear. 

"Yes it's really me," She says smiling. Adjusting her dress after the monster hug she was just given. "What brings you back to Meereen?" 

"I'm here to pledge myself to you once more, " She says confidently. Daenerys smile fades. "We were already making battle plans with Dorne when Daario sent word that you were alive," 

"Why were you making battle plans?" 

"Because. " She says as if its the most obvious choice in the world. "The Throne was yours! and they took it from you! Again!" 

Daenerys sighs stepping back from her embrace.

"Daario told me everything, and although I admit I wanted Jon snow dead after what he did to you," She says ignoring Daenerys' frown. "If your willing to forgive him, then so be it. You are my queen, I swore my self to you. Not to that cripple." her voice rising slightly in anger. 

"Yara I'm not anyone's Queen anymore," 

Yara looks at her, shocked. 

"What are you talking about, We have to take back the seven kingdoms." Daenerys scoffs crossing her arms.

"Why?" she shouts. "Tell me why I should fight for a stupid chair that cost me everything and Everyone! Including my own Life!"  

Yara doesn't even flinch but stares her down. 

"There is no Iron Throne," she says with attitude. "Your dragon Burned it down after Jon Snow stabbed you in the heart," 

"What?" Daenerys says utterly confused, why would Drogon do such a thing. 

"After that, your Ex- Hand convinced everyone to name Bran as King during his trial. Then that Sansa bitch said that the North would remain independent and Now she's calling her self Queen," Daenerys eyes widen and her anger flares.  

"You have come back to take  _A_ _ll_ 7 kingdoms," she says grabbing Daenerys by the shoulders forcing her to face her. "It is _your birthright. The people need you._ I've seen the way you care for the common folk. No one deserves this more than you." Daenerys looks away again, Yara sees Daenerys thinking on it and decides to give her a final push in the right direction.

"If you won't do it for _yourself_ or the people, Do it for your Son." Danys eyes flash to hers in a second.

"What about _My Son_ ," she says her voice tense.

"The Cripple King  _can't_ have children, someday he'll pass the crown to someone else. _Do you really think_ that someone else will let you and your child live when _you_ have the better claim."

Daenerys blood runs cold. As she imagines her sons future, Always on the run from assassins, Never having a home, Always fearing for his life.

For a moment shes terrified, but that fear quickly turns to Anger. 

 _No_. _My child will never suffer as I did._

Yara sees the storm brewing in Daenerys' eyes, feels the fire burning inside her and smells victory. She's about to say something to further stoke that fire when Jon walks in with Jaehaerys on his hip. 

Daenerys forces herself to calm down, stepping away from Yara.  Who looks away from her to glare at Jon. 

Jon feels the tension and tries apologizing. 

"Apologies, but Greyworm has insisted he sleep now so he can stand guard throughout the night in light of the _incident_ ," Yara looks at him in confusion. 

"What incident?" she asks looking at Daenerys. 

"We received a message in the middle of the night from the King," Jon answers. "It left us all a bit on edge," 

Yara gives Daenerys a look, while Dany simply stares into space still thinking on the conversation she just had. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she speaks.

"How many men do you have? Dornish included." Daenerys asks, her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Jon looks at her creasing his eyebrows in confusion, Yara simply smirks. 

" _More_ than Enough," she answers confidently. Dany quickly glances back at Jon then turns to Yara. 

"I will have your answer by tomorrow morning, until then you may stay in one of the guest rooms here in the Pyramid." She says all the authority of a Queen in her voice. In her mind shes already made her decision, but she at least wants to ask Jon for his opinion. Yara smiles and bows her head slightly, Daenerys almost turns away but stops. 

"I am grateful for your loyalty," she says with all sincerity. "But I must ask, Why Me?" Yara thinks on that for a moment. 

"Because You Helped Us, and you gave me _and_ my brother a place on your council. Then you allowed him to travel south to come to my rescue, Asking nothing in return. " She says her voice going soft, eyes misting slightly at the mention of her brother. Daenerys saddens remembering the last time she saw Theon, in the fires after the battle burning with Jorah. 

She slowly steps forward and hugs Yara tightly.

"It was an Honor to have you _both_ by my side," 

*****

That night, Gery worm stands outside to guard. 

Daenerys tried telling him that it was unnecessary, but he insisted. He gave her and Jaeherys a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way outside the door. She smiled slightly but grew sad quickly. Tonight would be the first time in over a year that they wouldn't sleep in the same bed. She turned away from the door and walked to the bed, Jon was already climbing into bed when she got there. She set Jaehaerys down on the bed and removed his day clothes, she then climbs in after him snuggling him close like she always does. 

"So," Jon says bringing the blanket up to his waist. "What did Yara Greyjoy want?" 

She doesn't know why but she expects him to be angry. After all, he did hear her ask about the number of men she had. So she's pleased when she hears genuine curiosity in his voice. 

"She came to pledge her fealty to me again," she says staring at him dead on, gauging his reaction. He looks at her still confused. " And to convince me to take back the 7 kingdoms," 

Jon visibly flinches, then regains his composure. 

"Well," he says, keeping his voice void of emotion. "Are you?"  

She sits up slightly leaning on her arm, looking him straight in the eyes.  Jaehaerys occupies himself by playing with her hair, it's his favorite toy. 

"If I told you 'Yes' what would you say?" she asks. He sits up as well. 

"First I'd ask why," he says avoiding her gaze. "Then I would assure you that if you did. I would fight by your side," he finishes by meeting her eyes. 

She raises her eyebrows slightly. 

"Why?" Her tone is accusatory. Jon hesitates, he wants her to trust him again. Last night they made so much progress, that kiss meant everything to him. Gave him hope. 

"I meant what I said _that_ day," his voice drops on the word 'that' and she immediately knows what day he's talking about.  She looks away, eyes burning at the memory, but she will not allow her self to cry. "You _are_ My Queen, Now-" 

"-Now and Always, " She interrupts him meeting his eyes again, Her purple eyes are almost black in the dark. "And then you plunged a knife into my heart, tell me why I should trust you this time," 

"Well it seems as if you've already made up your mind," he says breaking eye contact and climbing out of bed. She decides to ignore that and instead focuses on putting Jaehaerys to sleep. She will not argue in front of him and she can see things have already escalated. 

She gathers him in her arms and starts humming softly in his ear, rocking him slightly. It takes a few minutes but eventually he falls soundly asleep. She sets him on the bed slowly and stands up to join Jon at the foot of the bed. 

"Yes, I have made up my mind," she whispers and crosses her arms defensively. "And this time is different, I don't want to be the Queen.  But I'm doing this to protect my Son."

His eyes soften, and he looks at the sleeping child on the bed. 

"What do you mean, Bran would never-" 

"I'm Not talking about _your cousin_ , I'm talking about whoever comes _after_ him," she whisper-shouts, using her arms to speak.

" _Y_ _ou_. _Me_. and _Jaehaerys."_ She uses her hand to point.  "Are the last Targaryens' and we will _always_ be a threat to anyone on the Throne. Because it _belongs to us._ " 

He sighs, _she's right._ And he knows it, but it doesn't make the idea of going to war again any easier.  She steps forward and grabs his shoulders, he looks at her in defeat. 

" _No one_ hates this more than I do. but I Will not allow my son to live the same horrible life that I did." She looks at him, the same desperate look in her eyes as the night she begged him not to tell his sisters the truth of his Heritage. She _will not_  allow this night to have the same outcome. 

"I _need_ to know that you will stand with me," She brings her hands to his face. Her eyes burning into his soul. "The people there... won't be happy with my return. We won't be able to trust _Anyone_." her voice cracks slightly. He brings his arms around her waist, she sighs softly. 

"You _are_ my life, Dany. You and Jaehaerys," he says putting all his emotions into the words. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you both." 

She relaxes into his arms, smiling lightly. He brings a hand to caress her face, his forehead resting against hers.

"If I have to spend _my whole life_ apologizing and proving to you that you can trust me, I will." 

She presses her lips to his softly. Not moving them, just basking in the feel of his lips against hers.

She breaks the kiss slowly, they both shudder with desire for more. But Alas, Jaehaerys is on the bed sleeping. 

"Let's go to bed, lots to think about tomorrow," He says gently, his thumb tracing her chin softly. They walk to the bed hand in hand, Daenerys crawls into bed snuggling next to Jaehaerys. Instead of going on the other side of the bed, Jon simply climbs in after her. His arm pulling her body against his, her back molding into him perfectly. 

She takes his left hand and enterlaces their fingers, bringing their joined hands to her chest while her right arm rests under Jaehaerys holding him close as well. She presses her self against Jon trying to get as close as possible. 

"I would stop doing that if I were you," he whispers huskily against her ear. Daenerys smirks slightly. 

"Why?" she asks feigning innocence, He chuckles his breath tickling her neck.  

"You _know_ why," he says then kisses her neck softly. "I love you," he whispers against her skin. 

She brings his knuckles to her lips and kisses them gently. He smiles and falls asleep breathing in the scent of her hair.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea this was longer than I thought but I'm glad because I feel really bad for taking so long to update! I hope this makes up for it.


	7. 7. South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headed for Westeros, Time for a family Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are almost at the end! AH!  
>  I'm so sorry in advance, this chapter is gonna be really choppy and gross. I can already tell. Because there's so much that had to go in this chapter and so many characters were involved  
> Annnd...  
> The season I'm going off had a lot of those characters not acting like themselves.  
>  (For example, Arya siding with Sansa when we all know she’s always had a deep special bond with Jon, Especially. in the Books)   
> So, this chapter was really hard because I had to take what crap I saw in Season 8 and write everybody Back into character.  
> As they should have been in the show.

The next morning Daenerys gathered Jon, Greyworm, Yara, and Daario into her room to tell them about her decision to move south and retake the 7 Kingdoms.

Greyworm looked grim while Yara and Daario smiled. 

In less than a month they made plan after plan, considering every outcome and every possibility.

In the other half of the month, Daenerys reunited her _entire_ army. 

Unsullied,

Dothraki,

Dornish,

Greyjoy,

and this time half of The Second Sons. 

She didn't know what to expect traveling back South. She tired replaying Bran's message in her head over and over again but still couldn't understand. 

So she would not take any chances.

 ****

Before leaving Meereen Daenerys had argued with Greyworm while he was braiding her hair. A simple braid that pulled the hair away from her face but left the rest of it down in her soft curls. 

She had told him he was to stay there with Jaehaerys. 

He was not happy. 

" _My place is by your side!_ " He shouted, "  _Who else_   _can you trust besides me_?!"

"I trust no onebut you. And that is why  _you must stay_ ," she says grabbing him by the shoulders. He let out a frustrated breath, attempting to say something else but she beats him to it.

"Jaehaerys is our  _First_  priority. Our  _Only_  priority.  If anything Happens to me, You  _have_  to keep him safe." 

He frowns, knowing she’s right but furious at the mere thought of leaving his Queen unprotected. The last time she entered that place alone she left without a pulse! 

"Kostilus, emā naejot mīsagon zirȳla."  _Please, you have to protect him._

She whispers, shaking his shoulders softly.

"When it is safe I will take Drogon and come for you  _both_." her eyes water at the sudden terror of never seeing her child again, she quickly pulls Greyworm into a hug before he can see the fear in her face. He sighs before wrapping his arms around her, resting his cheek above her head.

"Perhaps there's nothing to fear," she says into his shoulder. "He did say he needed us?"  She tries to sound hopeful, even though she didn't believe it herself.

Greyworm clings on to that hope as he watches her fly away on Drogon. 

Her army was close behind in a fleet of ships larger than the one she had first sailed to Dragonstone with. 

** 

They landed outside the gates, Jon, Yara, Daario, the new prince of Dorne, and a few dozen soldiers from each army. 

She stared at the gates on top of Drogon, he roars anxiously. She realizes how difficult it must be for him, returning to this awful place. She rubs his neck, shushing him softly. 

"Nyke kesīr ñuha dōna"  _I'm here my sweet._

After a few minutes, the gates open.

*

“Daenerys, Jon. Welcome back,” said Bran an emotionless smile on his face when they walked in. "I see you received my message,"

He seems perfectly calm. Sitting in his wheelchair where the Iron throne once stood, small ramp built into its side. Surrounded by his small council, they're all standing looking at her. The room was still being heavily repaired, a large hole in its roof, but it did look better than she left it.

She walked forward her head held high, Jon and everyone closely behind. The tension in the room is so thick it's almost suffocating. She can feel the fear and hatred seeping off of the men before her. All except for Davos, who looks at her and Jon with a slight smile. 

She quickly observes the room, there are no guards. She feels even more confused but doesn't let it show.

"How is Jaehaerys?" He asks. She feels a fire start deep inside her, spreading to the surface. But she takes deep breaths to steady herself, anger will not help her now.

Bran's small council looks at him, trying to hide their confusion. 

"No, I have not told my council about him," He gestures for Podrick to bring him down.  "Whether you choose to do so, Is up to you not me,"

Podrick rolls Bran until he sits a few feet away from where she's standing.

"I know why your here, and you don't have fear,"  Slowly bran takes the crown off his head, and sets it on his lap. "The 6 kingdoms are yours, you will have to figure a way to take back the seventh," 

Everything happens at once. 

Tyrion, Samwell, and Brienne move forward speaking in protest. Shock evident on their faces, terror shining in their eyes. As they get closer, Daenerys forces move forward as well. Four Unsullied walk up and surround her. 

"Enough," Bran shouts raising a hand to stop his small council, they hesitate. 

"Why?" Daenerys says finally speaking up. Her face remains impassive, but the confusion lies heavy in her eyes. 

"Because I was wrong," he says. "After the long night, I saw glimpses into the future.  Your dragon dying, Your closest friend beheaded, Varys sending his little bird to poison you. And finally, I saw you burn Kingslanding." 

Daenerys shakes slightly, her heart clenching in pain at the memories. 

Jons guilt comes to him once more, he didn't know Varys had tried to poison her. But he can tell by the look in Daenerys' face that she did. He feels a little better when he remembers how the man's body went up in flames.

"I said nothing because I thought it was necessary, the people in Kingslanding had long since been out of control."  his small council visibly flinches. "However, I did not expect the outcome those actions would bring. Tyrion manipulating Jon to kill you, and succeeding," 

"If you've quite finished-" Dany says her voice shaking slightly as she tries desperately to keep the tears from rising. 

"No, you all need to hear this," bran interrupts. "Once I saw what Jon did, it was too late to change it. So I came here knowing they would name me king. I thought that maybe this is the way it was supposed to be, perhaps someone who feels nothing should rule. And you had given the people in Kingslanding a chance to start fresh, to be better,"

Daenerys looks at him, she can't believe what she's hearing. The worst part of it is that he seems so genuine. This man in front of her, He isn't _evil_ , he isn't _good_ , He's just _there_. 

"But it's as I said before I was wrong," he continues. He hands his crown to Podrick and interlaces his hands, resting them on his lap. "The people of Kingslanding are struggling. They have little resources to build, and we barely have an army to protect the people in the city." 

"We were taking steps to solve these problems," Tyrion interrupts, his voice fearful and angry. 

"They wouldn't have worked. _We need her_ ," Bran says dismissing him, bringing his eyes back to Her. " Now I see that it was necessary,  you had lost your way. You became something else. But coming back changed you." 

Daenerys looks away from him if he keeps going she won't be able to keep her tears back. Bran rolls himself closer to her and Jon, his eyes going back and forth between them. 

"You two were both resurrected to bring peace to _all_ 7 Kingdoms. You _are_ the Prince and Princess who were promised. And this crown Belongs to you."  

*****

Many things took place that day. 

Ravens were sent to every corner of Westeros, spreading the news of their new Queen. 

Including a personalized raven to Winterfell, asking the queen to travel to Kingslanding and bend the knee. 

Daenerys knew Sansa would never agree, but she wasn't worried. She already had special plans for the queen in the North. 

Tyrion was arrested for treason, Tomorrow he would be sent to live out the rest of his days as a man of the nights watch. 

Bronn would be relocated to a smaller castle far from Kingslanding and Highgarden given to a distant relative of Lady Ollena Tyrell. 

Daenerys selected new members for her council, Yara, the new prince of Dorne, and she decided to keep Ser Davos.

He was always nice to her, plus he and Jon had a special father-son relationship. 

Daenerys spent all day with her council, coming up with plans to help the people of Kingslanding. 

And before the sun went down she took Daario on Drogon and together they flew back to Meereen. She gave him a quick  Goodbye and a warm embrace. 

Then flew back to Kingslanding with Greyworm and her Son in tow. 

***

"Davos, Sam come here I want you to meet someone, " Jon says smiling as Drogon lands outside the castle. You can barely see him, his scales blending with the night sky.  Jon helped Daenerys down as she was holding Jaehaerys, Greyworm following closely behind. 

Davos' eyes widen as Jon steps away revealing the babe in Danys arms, he looks like he's going to cry.  

"Is he-" Davos says stuttering.  Jon nods bringing Daenerys and Jaeh closer and putting a hand on Davos' shoulder. 

"This Is Jaehaerys, Our Son," he says proudly. 

"He's beautiful," Davos rubs his eyes that are now red and watery. "Thank the god he got his looks from his mother,"  everyone laughs. 

"Would you like to hold him?" Dany asks softly. 

"Oh, could I?" he says joyfully. Dany nods smiling and hands Jaeh over to him.

He takes him in his arms gently, Jaehaerys looks at him for a moment then reaches back for Daenerys. Sending everyone laughing again as Daenerys takes Jaeh back in her arms holding him close. 

"He's just shy, that's all," she says looking adoringly back at her son, Jon staring a the both of them. His arm around her waist.  

It takes everyone's breath away for a moment, the sight of them together. 

After all, that's happened, All the suffering these two people have been through. After  _dying_ and coming back to life. 

To see them Happy and still so in love, holding the proof of that love in their arms. 

_Hard to be a cynic after that._

_**_

Greyworm insisted on standing guard again that night, leaving Jon and Daenerys alone with Jaehaerys to sleep in the same room. 

Daenerys was halfway asleep when Jon spoke. 

"Dany," she hummed lightly in response. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

"yes," she says softly her eyes still closed. 

"I need to ask you something,"

"What is it, Jon?" she sighs. He pauses before answering. 

"Marry me?" Her eyes shoot open. 

"What?" her cheeks flush. 

"Well it's just,-" he starts nervously. "I always swore to myself that I would never father a..." 

"Is that why you're asking me?" her eyes boring into his. " So you won't father a bastard." He flinches at the word and realizes his mistake.

"No, of course not,  that's not the only reason-" 

"What's the other reason then?" she interrupts raising her eyebrows. 

"I thought I made that very obvious," he looks away nervously. This is _not_ how he thought this conversation would go.

"Well, perhaps I need to be reminded of that reason," he looks at her again and sees the amusement in her eyes. He automatically relaxes, realizing the game she's playing.

"I love you," He whispers passionately. 

"Ask me again," she says smiling. 

"Daenerys of House Targaryen, will you marry me?" 

The look in his eyes makes her shiver, and she slowly nods her head up and down. She carefully crawls over a sleeping Jaehaerys, who was laying in between them. And wraps herself in Jons open warm arms. 

They kiss softly, then passionately. Her hands in his hair, and his arms bringing her small figure against him. Leaving no open space between them.  

She brakes the kiss before things can get _too_ heated between them, he groans quietly. She laughs and takes his hand in hers before turning around pushing her back against him. 

"I love you, Jon," she whispers. He smiles so wide it hurts his cheeks, and he wraps her closer to him. Once again falling asleep with the sweet smell of her hair filling his lungs. 

 *

The Next morning, Dany was eating with Jaehaerys on her lap. Jon and Greyworm at the table with her When someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she announced.

Podrick then rolled Bran in the room. 

"What is it, Bran?" Jon asked concerned 

"Its Arya, She's on her way back to Kingslanding, With some very surprising news," He says his face breaking into a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say a quick Thank You to everyone who reads and comments, you have no idea how much it means to me! I'm very self-conscious about my writing (and for good reason, of course, lol But practice makes perfect)   
> But seeing your comments makes me feel just a little bit better and encourages me to keep on writing!  
> So Thank You So Much!!
> 
> Also, I apologize for all the little stars, just goes to show how all over the place this chapter was.
> 
> Ps. that line about being a cynic is from Jorah, I still miss him So much.


	8. 8. The Dragon and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has news...  
> and wedding bells for my sweets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a little Dothraki in this chapter and it was kinda hard cuz when Jorah said "there is no word for 'Thank you' in Dothraki"  
> Apparently, he also meant: there's a lot of words that aren't in Dothraki lol
> 
> And Man! I really wish they had made Arya act like her self in this season, would've made this a whole lot easier to write.  
> We all know that the real Arya (although she would be skeptical towards Daenerys) loved Dragons and she looked up to the female Tragayans.  
> She would've been friends with Dany, once she got to know her.  
> Now real quick before we proceed let me remind you that Arya was 18 in season 8 and in my story its been over a year, so shes now 19. 
> 
> Also, there's a lot of Valyrian in this chapter, sorry if it gets annoying.  
> But it felt right since this is Greyworm and Danys Mother tongue, and I feel like even though they didn't speak it a lot in the show, it's a language they would go back to a lot. Especially when they're emotions are high. Good or Bad ones.  
> At least that's how I am with Spanish.

 

Arya arrived the following week. 

The people still feared their new queen and would instinctively cower away when Drogons shadow covered the sun.

But thanks to Daenerys help, the city was thriving. She had her unsullied guarding the people against criminals, her Dothraki and some of the Second sons were helping feed, cure, and help rebuild their homes. 

But Daenerys was no fool she knew she was still hated amongst most of the people, so she took precautions. The entire castle was filled with her Dothraki, instead of a maester, she had one of her Dothraki healers.  

As for Jon and Dany, they were closer than ever and their wedding was tonight!

They were in the throne room where the Iron throne stood, seated in two small but elegant chairs like the one she had in Meereen. Greyworm was standing next to her. They were hearing the problems of the common folk. 

Bran was then wheeled after the last person was seen. 

"Shes Here," he said. 

Daenerys began to get anxious, she quickly called for one of her Dothraki handmaidens to take Jaeh who was currently on her lap. 

"Tinivi, take him to my chambers," she said in Dothraki.

"Yes, Khaleesi," she said as she ran up the steps to take little Jaehaerys, Dany gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and handed him to Tinivi.  

Tinivi was one of her most trusted Dothraki, she was good with Jaehaerys and she was also a midwife. She also reminded her of Iriri. 

Daenerys watched Tinivi walk out with Jaehaerys, her eyebrows furrowed. Jon reached out and took her hand interlacing their fingers, She only looked back at him when she could no longer see Jaeh. Jon gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned. 

When Arya walked in the throne room she couldnt believe her eyes. She had just docked in the harbor when she received the news from Bran that Jon had been pardoned and was back in Kingslanding. But this was the last thing she expected to see. 

_ Daenerys was Alive?  _

I guess she shouldn't be that surprised, wouldn't be the first time someone came back from the dead.

"Jon? what..?" she stuttered stopping halfway across the throne room. 

 "Arya," Jon said smiling. He released Daenerys' hand and walked down the steps slowly. "Arnt you happy to see me?" 

Getting over her shock she walked the rest of the way and leaped into his waiting arms, smiling slightly.

_ Whatever was going on _ , she was always happy to see her brother. 

They pulled away, her smile faded to a frown as she looked behind him. 

"What's she Doing Here?" she said quietly, looking back at Jon. 

It's his turn to frown now, he pulls away from her and walks up the steps back to Dany. He takes her hands in his and pulls her to stand up.

"I need a moment alone with her," he pleads. She looks at Arya then back at Jon understandingly.

"Are you going to tell her about him?" she asks raising her eyebrows, He rubs his thumb against her knuckles soothingly.

"Only if you want me too," he answers nervously. 

"If you think you can trust her." He nods, she gives Arya One more look before giving his hand a gentle squeeze and letting go. She turns around and Greyworm extends his arm helping her down the stairs.

"Lovely to see you again Lady Arya," Daenerys says curtly before she and Greyworm exit the room. 

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on? " Arya says after the door closes behind Dany. " _What is she doing here_?" she repeats. 

" _She_ Is to be my wife," he says turning around to glare at her. "Take care of how you speak of her,"

" _What?_ " she exclaims, Looking back and forth between Bran and Jon. "Jon, Did you forget what she did to this place?!" 

"No, And neither does she," he shouts back. "Do you remember  _what I did to her?"_   

He sighs and rubs his hands on his face. 

"I mean its a miracle she said yes to my proposal," he says laughing dryly. 

"So what shes Queen now? You gave up your crown?" she looks at Bran. 

"Yes," He says in his usual monotone.

" _Why?_ " she looks at them both. Jon sighs putting his hands on his hips and looking at Bran.

"Because It is her destiny," Bran answers. "You and Sansa were wrong to mistrust and Isolate her when she came North to save us, We all played a part in her destruction,"  he says the last word hesitantly looking at Jon whos eyes look pained.

"Thankfully, She was brought back. To complete her destiny with Jon," Bran tries smiling. 

"And what is that  _destiny_?" she asks. 

"Bringing peace to all 7 kingdoms," That stopped her right in her tracks.

"All 7 kingdoms?" she says slowly, looking at both of them.  Jon and bran share a look.

"Yes, sister. All 7," Brans says. "The Kingdoms will never be at peace if they're separated." 

"Sansa will never kneel," She says her voice dropping. 

"She will," Jon says firmly. 

"You would betray Sansa?  _Your own sister. Your family!"_  her voice rises with every word. 

" _She betrayed me first,_ " he Shouts back. "You both made a vow to me!  _In our family's most sacred place,_  in front of the Old Gods! _And she Broke it_  the first chance she got!"  

She looks away guilty, but Jon doesn't stop. Finally releasing some of that furry that's been building up inside of him for more than a year now. 

He  _loves_  Arya, and he  _needs_  her on his side again.

"Do you have any Idea what She did when she told Tyrion the truth about my parents?!" he shouts again forcing Arya to turn her eyes back to him. "Varys began plotting against her, They  _all_  tried putting me on the throne!  _Knowing that I didn't want it!"_ Jon steps down, walking towards her slowly. 

"She saw her child shot out of the sky and her best friend beheaded! _As if that wasn't enough, her own advisor tried to poison her!  When she did nothing wrong!"_

Arya looks at him speechless. 

"I didn't know..." she says softly. "but she still-" 

"I know what she did, Arya," Jon interrupts her. "So does Daenerys, and she crawls herself out of nightmares  _every night_  because of it." 

She shakes her head looking away, this is all so confusing.  _Sansa never told her any of this._ Not when they came to Kingslanding for the trial, not when Jon left for the wall. She only ever said that Daenerys was evil and got what she deserved. 

"Arya please," Jon says grabbing her hands. "the wedding is tonight, It'll be the happiest night of my life," he smiles widely, Arya looks at him. Shes never seen him smile like that. 

"I need to know  _that I can trust you_ , That you'll be happy for me." he puts his hand under her chin, "And when the time comes for Sansa to bend the knee, I'll need your support." 

She takes a moment to think,  _Sansa is her sister._ But even Arya could tell that she wasn't the same person she grew up with. She had turned cold, and power hungry, _An oathbreaker_.

_ Father would be Ashamed.  _ She thought to herself. 

So she looks up at Jon, her decision made. 

"You can trust me," she says softly. And after seeing the smile on Jons face she knew she had made the right choice. He Hugged her to him again spinning her around, before setting her back down. 

"Arya," Bran said. "Are you ready now? To tell Jon what you came here for,"

Arya's eyes widen, she'd nearly forgotten the reason she came here. Remembering it made her feel sick, she starts panicking. 

Jon pulls back, looking at her.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he asks holding her by her arms. She shakes her head her eyes tearing up. 

"I... I think that I'm..." she can't even say it. " Bran I.. I can't you tell him," she says burying her face in Jons' chest. 

Jon holds her tightly, he looks at Bran fearfully. 

"She's Pregnant," He says with a small smile. 

Jon freezes.  

_ Gods give me strength.  _ He thinks to himself.  Arya holds on tighter, but he pulls her back to face him. 

"You're what?" he asks, his voice shaking with bubbling rage. As he suddenly feels the need to unsheath longclaw and  _gut_   _whoever touched his little sister_.

"I'm scared Jon," Arya says and lets out a shaky breath, finally releasing some tears. He sighs and gathers in his arms again tightly, his heartbreaking at the sound of her soft sobs.

He remembers the last time she cried in his arms like this, they were just babes.  Sansa and her friends would call her 'Horse face' and she'd hold in her tears until she would run away and find him. Or the day she came to him thinking she was also a bastard, and that's why she didn't look like her siblings.  He would hold her until she calmed down and then brush away her worries with his words.

Unfortunately, this was a problem he knew nothing about, He was absolutely clueless. 

Thankfully he knew someone who did. He pulled her away and tried to smile in hopes of calming her down.  

"It's alright Arya, Its all right. Come with me, I think its time I introduce you to someone," 

**

They were standing outside Daenerys' chambers, Jon raised his hand to knock. 

"Come in," Danys voice calls from inside. 

Jon opens the door and walks in first, keeping Arya's hand in his. 

Inside Daenerys was sitting on the bed holding Jaehaerys close and he played with his toys. She looked up at him smiling, but it fell slightly when her eyes landed on Arya. She couldnt help but clutch Jaeh a little closer. 

"I think its time Arya meets her nephew," he says smiling. Arya's eyes go wide at Jons words. Then she sees Jaehaerys her jaw dropping. 

Daenerys takes Jaeh in her arms and stands. Arya looks back and forth between Jon, Dany, and the baby. 

"Wha..?" She stutters. Jon looks at Daenerys smiling. 

"This is our son, Jaehaerys," He says. "Dany, Arya came here with some news and I'm afraid it's a little out of my area of expertise," 

Arya gulps, looking away from Jaehaerys to lock eyes with Daenerys. Jon pats her on the back gently, encouraging her to speak. She takes a deep breath and speaks up.

"I'm... a.. pregnant,"  she says softly. Danys eyes widen slightly and she looks at Jon quickly. Arya looks down, getting sad again. Daenerys sighs, feeling compassion for her. A fearless assassin about to face the greatest challenge of all, Motherhood. 

"I see," she says softly. " Jon, would you mind bringing Tinivi for me." 

He looks at her a little confused, glancing at Arya. 

"Of course, be right back," he says quickly. Turning to walk out the door, but not before shooting Dany and Arya a nervous look. 

"Please sit," Dany says gesturing to the bed, taking a seat herself. Arya sits down on the very edge of the bed, refusing to look at her "Do you want to hold him?" 

Arya's eyes widen and she shakes her head no. 

"You're going to have to get used to holding one eventually," she says softly, smiling. Arya looks at her nervously, and Dany straightens. "Unless you plan on not..-" 

"No," Arya says quickly. "I want to keep it... I'm just scared, I guess," 

Dany nods in understanding.

"Might I ask, who the father is?"  she says hesitantly. Arya groans, covering her face with her hands.

"Gendry Baratheon," she mumbles. Dany looks at her shocked, but Arya continues.

"I came back a few months ago after I finished my trip west, I missed home," She shrugs. "But I decided to stop here first to visit Bran, then ride on horseback to Winterfell. That's when I saw him again, And we..." she trails off.

"After that, he asked me to marry him again, and I panicked," she sniffles. "I sailed around for months, not knowing where I was going. That's when I started getting symptoms and one of the women in my crew told me. 'said I should go home and get a second opinion,"

Dany opens her mouth to say something, but then Jon returns with Tinivi. Arya shifts uncomfortably. 

"Jon, out," Daenerys says pointing to the door, Jon looks at her shocked. "Tinivi needs to examine her, No men allowed" 

He nods suddenly understanding and wanting nothing more than to run out of the room.  She holds Jaeh out for him, He walks over to her taking Jaehaerys then walking out and closing the door softly behind him. 

"Arya, Tinivi is just going to ask you some questions and take a look at you," she says in her most comforting voice. Arya nods her head nervously, as Tinivi begins to examine her. She makes Arya lie down and lifts her shirt to feel around the small swell of her stomach.

"hash hezhah vi ajjin mae, "  _How far along is she?_  Daenerys asks. after Tinivi finishes examining her.

"At least 4 moons, Khaleesi. They are both, healthy," she says smiling. 

"Thank you, Tinivi. Please bring Jon, its almost time and I need to prepare Jaehaerys."  Dany says quickly

"Yes, Khaleesi," she bows slightly and makes her way to the door.

"Tinivi," Dany says stopping her. "Take your time," 

Tinivi bows once more then walks out.

"I'm sure Jon told about tonight," Dany says moving to sit next to Arya. 

She nods her head. Daenerys decides to be brave and takes hold of Arya's hands that are currently resting on her lap. Arya freezes and looks up at her confused and cautious. 

"We decided on a small wedding, only a few close friends will be attending," she hesitates "... Gendry is one of those close friends" 

Arya looks away defeated.

"I suppose I would've had to tell him sooner or later," she sighs. 

"Arya, the way I see it you have two options. You can either, not tell him and stay with us to have the baby, I'll legitimize him or her so they can carry the Stark name." She says using her queenly voice.

"Or, if you really care for him. You can tell him tonight and accept his proposal," she finishes softer, the voice of a mother. 

"I never wanted to be a Lady," she says somberly. " That was never me," 

"Why do you say it like its such a bad thing? Lyanna Mormont was living proof that you could be a Lady and a fighter." Dany says proudly remembering Ser Jorah and his little warrior cousin. "Besides, Gendry doesn't seem like the type of man to try and hold you down. And you don't seem like the girl who would let him."

Arya looks at her again, a hopeful look in her eyes. Daenerys smiles back at her. 

A knock at the door interrupts them. 

"Come in Jon," Dany says still looking at Arya. 

Jon walks in holding Jaeh, he looks at Dany his eyebrows raised.

"Everything alright?" he asks. 

"Yes," Arya says softly, no taking her eyes off Daenerys.

Letting go of Arya's hand Dany walks over to Jon and takes Jaeh. "Are you ready to hold him now?"  she asks.

Arya looks up at her and nods her head slowly, Dany gently sets Jaeh on her lap. Arya looks at him, and she cant help the smile that appears on her face. Jon walks over to the table and takes a seat, Danerys moving to sit back on the bed. 

"I remember my first pregnancy," Dany says softly. Arya whips her head to look at her, shocked once more. 

"Jaehaerys wasn't your first?" she asks, handing Jaeh back to his mothers waiting arms. He's become rather spoiled lately, never wanting to be out of his mothers embrace for long. Dany hardly minded, she loved him too much to care.

"No, I became pregnant shortly after being sold to my first Husband, Drogo." Jon tries not to scowl, he'll never get used to this story. 

"I was only 13, and the Dothraki had _strange_ customs," she laughs.  "I had to eat a raw horses heart so that the baby would be born a boy and healthy,"

Jon tries not to choke, on the last part. 

"Wow," Arya looks at Daenerys in wonder, but she's confused. As far as Arya knew the Queen never had child,  _until now_. " So what happened?" 

Daenerys looks away sadly.

"That's a story for another time," Dany says waving a hand. 

They' re interrupted by Ser Davos walking in. 

"Partys over, Jon time to go and get ready," Davos says smiling. 

Jon looks at him chuckling. He gets up and makes his way over to Daenerys, but Davos pulls him by the arm before he can reach her. 

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, _Now let's go,_ " he says practically dragging Jon out of the room.

" _I love you! And I'll See you tonight!_ " Jon shouts before Davos closes the door. 

Daenerys laughter filling his heart with joy. He can't wait for tonight.

****

Daenerys looks at her self in the mirror one last time. 

She wears a beautiful white lace dress, her hair down in soft curls with a few delicate braids around the crown of her head. 

She was nervous, after all, she didn't have much luck with weddings. First sold, the second, Loveless and purely political.

_ This is different,  _ she said to herself.  _We love each other._

Greyworm walks in as Tinivi finishes up the laces of the dress.  He looks at her his eyes shining.

"You look beautiful, My Queen,"  

Daenerys turns around smiling widely, tears threatening to fall. 

"Iksan zūgagon, " _I'm Scared._  

He sighs and walks over to her stepping up to the pedestal shes currently on. He holds her gently in his arms, smiling at her. 

"Emā daorun naejot sagon zūgagon hen, Sōna iksis iā sȳz vala," _You have nothing to be afraid of, Snow is a good man._

She smiles back, wiping a few fallen tears. Then wraps her arm around his waist, snuggling her face in his chest. 

"Nyke jaelagon īles kesīr,"  _I wish she was here._ She whispers. 

Greyworms stiffens at the mention of Missandei, it still hurts him deeply when he thinks about her. 

"Nyke gīmigon, Gaoman tolī"  _I know, I do too_ He says back softly, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Dany pulls back a little to look at him. 

"Gaomagon ao pendagon kostā mirre jorrāelagon arlī,"  _Do you think you can ever love again?_ she asks him hesitantly. 

He looks at her, deeply thinking about the answer. Its a question he never asked himself.  

"Daor hae nyke jorrāelatan zirȳla,"  _Not like I loved her._ He says sadly. "Yn nyke gīmigon ziry would jaelagon nyke naejot sagon biare,"  _But I know she would want me to be happy._

Dany nods crying, before burying her face in him once again, holding him as tight as she possibly can. He holds her just as tight, spilling a few tears himself. 

They can almost feel Missandei in the embrace, see her smile. Their heart swells at the memory of that smile. 

***

The wedding was in the ruins of the garden. They had tried fixing it as much as they could, adorning it with flowers and bells. 

Jon stood at the center, Davos standing next to him holding Jaehaerys in his arms. Sam would be performing the ceremony. 

The Sun was setting when Daenerys finally walked out.  Taking everyone's breath away with her beauty, as they all stood up.  

Sam cleared his throat, Jons' head whipped around his eyes landing on Daenerys. He gasped softly, mesmerized at the sight of her. 

His heart beating louder and faster with each step she took, bringing her closer and closer to him. 

Dany's heart was beating loudly too, she clutched Greyworms arm tighter. Almost as tight as when she did when she gave birth to Jaeh. 

When they finally reached Jon, she almost couldnt breath. 

Greyworm released Danys arm and stepped back. She looked away from Jon, placing a hand on Greyworms face standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before placing it in Jons.  

He smiled at Jon and patted him on the shoulder before moving to stand behind Daenerys. 

And so Sam began the ceremony. 

"You may now seal your oath with a kiss," Sam said smiling. 

_ "Finally,"  _ Jon said rushing forward to capture Daenerys lips. Everyone cheered loudly, as they stood up clapping.

There was a small party after that, with drinks and an even smaller cake. 

Throughout it, Daenerys and Jon sat at the main table never letting go of each other's hand. They danced a few times, once by themselves, holding each other closely only separating whenever Jon would twirl her.  The Second time they danced, it was with Jaehaerys. His little laugh warming the hearts of everyone in the room. 

Arya looked at them smiling widely, and she finally made a decision.

Dany saw when she walked over to Gendry, pulling him to the side as she shared her news. He looked taken aback for a moment, then he picked her up and spun her around. With the biggest smile, she'd ever seen on his face. 

"I guess I can't kill him now, can I ?" Jon said gruffly in her ear. She laughed and looked up at him. 

"No," she sighed. "Not unless you want Arya to return the favor," 

He chuckled, kissing her lips briefly. That made Danys head spin, she looked at Jon before turning to call Tinivi. 

"Jaehaerys tikh remekat ki yer jin ajjalani,"   _Jaehaerys will sleep by you this night._ Daenerys said looking at Jon. 

"Yes, Khaleesi," She said smirking at them as she took Jaehaerys from Jons' arms.

Once she walked away Jon pulled her a little closer, his hand sliding dangerously low on her back. She looked at him lustfully and moved to whisper in his ear.

"I think we've entertained our guests long enough, don't you?" 

Jon nodded, she could feel his breath on her neck. 

"What do you say we head to our room and _consummate_ this marriage," She whispered her lips barely touching his ear. 

Jon pulled back as fast as if he'd been burned by fire. His eyes looked black, filled with desire. He grabbed her hand, glanced around the room, and then took off running. 

**

Daenerys had barely closed the door when his hands where on her. He gripped her waist tightly pushing her against the door, pressing every inch of his body to her before swooping down and devouring her lips in a heated kiss. 

She moaned loudly, it had been _far_ too long. 

He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, she quickly held onto him as he turned them around and laid her on the bed. Placing openmouthed kisses down her neck all the way to her chest. She ran her fingers in the curls by the nape of his neck. 

Finally, he started to undo the laces on her dress, she arched her back to give him better access, then started to tear at his shirt. 

After they were both fully naked, their clothes thrown all over the room, they kissed each other like they needed each other's lips to survive. 

And on that beautiful starry night, with the cool wind blowing through the balcony. 

They consummated their marriage. 

Several. Times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! what a chapter!  
> How'd you feel about Aryas News?! I know she's still pretty young but I read a few fanfictions where she got pregnant and I just fell in love with that idea! and I also saw it as a way for her to bond with Daenerys since Danys a mom.  
> Plus I've always been a Gendry and Arya Shipper!  
> &  
> I have to admit, I cried a little while writing that scene with Dany and Greyworm. I loved Missandei so much, and I'll never stop missing her.  
> And I thought about that question for Greyworm a lot. Seriously. A Lot. So finally I asked my mom for help on answering it, and she told me: Yes because Missandei showed him what love was, and what it felt like.  
> Now that he's had it, hopefully, he can find it again.  
> And I want him to be happy, and so would she.  
> F*** D&D for killing all! of my babies! I will never forgive them. 
> 
> and uh sorry if you wanted more smut, but like I said I'm kind of a sucky writer, lollllll


	9. 9. The wolf and the Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells, words of war, and more good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry again for being late! I wish I could say that I took so long cuz I was busy making the best chapter ever! but I can't cuz this ones as bad as the rest lol.   
> AHH, one more chapter!!! I will try to post it tomorrow!  
> Real quick!  
> I just wanted to say that I know that I don't put a lot of details in my story, and its not only because I'm an 'okay' writer.  
> Its also because I want you guys to make the story your own.   
> So you can see what you want to see, to imagine the dress that you want Daenerys to be wearing, or see her sitting on the throne you want her to sit on.   
> I only add small basic details like what color, or what it sorta looks like in my head.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

 

It had been several weeks since the wedding.

And Arya and Gendry had both decided that it was now their turn to wed.

"I look ridiculous," Arya said frowning at her reflection, she was in Jon and Dany room standing on the same pedestal Daenerys used on her wedding day.

" _You do not_ look ridiculous, and I told you-you could wear pants," Dany said smiling lacing up Arya's dress. 

"I know, but they make me feel so uncomfortable lately," She complained as she gently rubbed the small but now very noticeable swell of her belly. As much as Arya hated dresses she couldn't deny that they felt a thousand times better. 

"Then stop complaining," Daenerys chuckled. 

The pair had gotten extremely close these past weeks. At first, Arya had tried her hardest to hate Daenerys, with very little success. She had seen how In love Jon and Daenerys were, how much Dany loved her son, and how she cared for the people of Kingslanding. She had even caught Daenerys walking around at night after a horrible nightmare. After that Arya gave up and started spending more time with her and her new adorable nephew. 

Eventually, Daenerys told Arya that she had started to see her as a little sister. Arya almost cried, blamed her hormones and practically ran away from Daenerys. Avoiding her the rest of the day, and Daenerys worried if perhaps she had spoken too soon.

However, the next morning when Daenerys opened the door she was quickly enveloped into a strong hug. She smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around her. 

Since then Arya would go to Daenerys for _everything_. Some nights they would sit on the balcony, playing with Jaehaerys, and Arya would ask Dany to tell her more stories of her past. Each story left Arya more convinced that she liked Daenerys and she felt sorry for thinking badly of her.

All because she chose to listen to her  _sister,_ instead of seeing what Dany was like for herself. 

Sansa had since then sent a Raven refusing to bend the knee. Jon had handed the letter to Daenerys with a frown on his face. Daenerys simply sent word to everyone ordering them to stop all food shipments North. And with Winter being here Sansa would be faced with two choices. Bend the knee. Or Starve. 

And if that didn't work, Daenerys had something else planned.  

A couple of days after Sansa's raven, Arya sent one back with news of her engagement, pregnancy and her new loyalty to the Dragon Queen- Jon’s wife. She also begged her to surrender her crown peacefully, they had been through enough wars already. 

She still hadn't received a response. 

"Hey," Dany said snapping Arya out of her trance. "What wrong?" 

Arya turned around and looked at Daenerys, she was thinking of Sansa. 

"Are you going to kill my sister? If she doesn't bend the knee," she asked her voice small.

Dany frowned, she paused before answering and adjusted Arya's dress.  It was a simple dress, dark blue with long sleeves and lose in the front, enough to hide her growing belly. 

"I won't lie to you," she says seriously. "A part of me wants her Dead. She knew what she was doing when she told Tyrion the truth about Jon, and She did it so they could kill me and put him on the Iron Throne. Knowing he loved me and that he didn't want it."

Arya looks down, once again ashamed at her sisters’ actions. Daenerys puts her hand under Arya's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. 

"I poured my heart and my feelings for your brother on her lap that day before the army of the dead came, and all she cared about was what would happen to the North," Arya's eyes widen slightly. "If she were anyone else, I would ask Drogon to burn her alive and be done with it." She says shrugging her shoulders. 

Arya stiffens. 

"But," Daenerys begins sensing her fear. "She is your family, and I could never do that  _to you or Jon_ ," Dany looks at her and smiles gently. Arya sighs and falls into Daenerys arms -taller than Dany on the pedestal- wrapping her in a warm hug. 

"I’m sorry," she mumbles into Daenerys' shoulder. Dany simply rubs her back soothingly. 

"My, it would seem pregnancy has made you soft," Dany said softly. Arya snorted, which made them both laugh.

They both finished dressing, then Tinivi brought in Jaehaerys to do the same. Soon after, Jon came in. 

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said his eyes filling with tears. They hug and follow Daenerys to the wedding. 

**

The sun was setting beautifully when Arya walks down the aisle with Jon escorting her. Gendry has the biggest smile on his face, Jon smiles as well seeing the love in Gendrys eyes. He could tell Gendry’s feelings for Arya were true and strong. He kisses Arya's forehead and then Joins her hands with Gendry’s. He then glares at Gendry briefly and pats his shoulder smiling at Gendry’s discomfort. Then he steps to the side, standing next to Daenerys and Jaehaerys and Finally the ceremony begins.

*

Everyone was happy at the feast.

That is until one of the Dothraki whispered in Daenerys ear, that a raven had flown in, from Sansa Stark.

She automatically stiffened her eyes flashing to her right where Arya was seated next to her. Gendry’s hand was rubbing her swollen belly and whispering sweetly in her ear. Arya tried to suppress a smile.

It made Daenerys smile, then rage at Sansas’ behavior and timing. It was obvious who raised her as a child, Sansa was Cersei and little finger combined.

Hearing Arya’s’ laughter she knew she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ allow her wedding night to be ruined. She told the Dothraki that they would read and discuss the message tomorrow. Arya caught her Daenerys discomfort and raised her eyebrow in question. Dany simply forced a smile and raised her glass of water to Arya. Arya looked at her suspiciously but decided to interrogate her later.

*

The next morning, they read the letter, in it, six words were written in black ink:

_“You disappoint me the most, sister.”_

Arya had read it her face emotionless but she felt a small pain in her heart. She dropped the letter on the table and turned around slowly. _Damn these hormones!_ She thought to herself.

“Arya-“Jon began, not really knowing what to say.

“Its fine Jon,” she says turning around to face him, her voice hard. “We were never close,” She looks at Daenerys, “It doesn’t look like she’s planning on bending the knee, what are you going to do now?”

Dany wears her Queenly face as she takes a breath and speaks out her plan to her small council.

“Now, we will march North, with half of my army. And Sansa will have no choice but to bend the Knee,”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

*****

Sansa was awoken early in the morning by the thundering roar of Drogon. She quickly jumped out of bed in fear, dressed and ran out of her Chambers.

Daenerys was already waiting for her, A smirk on her face. She looked _positively sinful_ , bearing her crown and deep dark red colored dress, broadcasting her Targaryen blood.

Jon next to her the perfect supportive King, He also looked _incredible_. A crown on his head, and the Targaryen and Stark sigil combined and burned on his breastplate. Lying on top of his heart, proudly representing both of his houses.  

Sansa stopped, they were in the room where her throne stood. It was empty. Sansa walked up to them hiding her fear with a mask of indifference. She stopped a few feet away from them.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Sansa said. Her voice sarcastic, she glared at Jon and Daenerys.

“Lady Sansa,” Daenerys said calmly her smirk never faltering.

"It's Your Grace' I am the Queen here, And If you’ve come here to ask me to bend the knee, _I will not._ ” Sansa's voice was dripping with venom.

Jon’s blood was boiling, but he remembered Daenerys' plan and held his tongue.

Sansa grew angrier at their reactions, Jon’s stern face, and Daenerys’ smirk grew wider. She stepped forward slowly until she was a foot away from Sansa.

“You mistake me, _Lady_ Sansa,” Dany says her voice ice, colder than the winds outside. “I’m not Asking.”

Sansa trembled at the tone of her voice, though she forbade her face to display her fear, Daenerys could see it in her eyes.

“You _will_ bend the knee _in front_ of the Northern lords here in Winterfell, or you will see them _all_ reduced to ashes.”

Sansas eyes widened and flashed to Jon, He looked back at her unflinching at Dany’s threat. Sansa stared at him unable to hide her shock.

“It’s lucky we won’t have to wait, seeing as you already gathered them all here. I wonder why?” Dany spoke sarcastically. Knowing full well from Bran himself, that Sansa had gathered the northern lords to devise a plan to eliminate Daenerys. _Again_.

“Cersei Lannister taught you well,” she finished turning around walking back to Jon.

Sansa flinched.

“You wanted Power, You wanted to be Queen,” Daenerys says as she places an arm around Jon, still looking at Sansa. “You betrayed your only living family, and Disgraced the memory of your Father and Mother to get it.” Jon wraps his arm around her waist automatically.

“You succeeded, You won yourself a crown, and  _you lost_  your family because of it.” She pauses briefly, then spits out her final words.  “I pity you, Sansa,”

Sansa's expression is unreadable. A thousand emotions cross her face; anger, fear, and maybe even pain. 

Daenerys looks away from Sansa and turns to Jon, caressing his face with her other hand.

“I’ll send everyone in,” she says and kisses his lips softly. Then walks out the door leaving Jon a moment alone with his _former_ sister.

He stands there watching her leave, before turning around to face Sansa. She has tears running down her face before the sight might have broken his heart. Now? He feels nothing.

“I have a son, Jaehaerys,” Sansa looks at him shocked to silence once more. “Arya is going to have a baby as well. It’s a shame you’ll never get to see them,” he finishes his voice hard.

“Jon I-“ she tries, He stops her before she can finish.

“Bran will take his place in Winterfell as Warden of the North, And Arya will Join Gendry at storms end. You will be stripped of your name and exiled to live out your days in a house of your choosing far from the gates of Winterfell. Should you ever marry and have children, _Daenerys_  will allow them to carry the Stark name. And they once they are of age they will Join us in Kingslanding and receive a proper education.”

Sansa cannot stop her tears now, he almost feels bad for her.

“They will then return to Winterfell and become wardens after Bran. If they want they can even allow you back in the castle. _But you will have no power here_ , you’re not Lady Stark anymore, and you _never_ will be,” he finishes.

 _“Father would be ashamed to call you his Daughter_ ,” He says grim then turns around and walks after Dany, leaving her alone in her grief.

Once she’s composed herself, everyone is gathered in the room and Jon tells the lords of her betrayal and her punishment. The lords are Visibly upset they had _just_ regained their independence.

Sansa kneels at the feet of her King and Queen. Once again burning with rage, seeing the smirk on Daenerys face.

***

Landing in Kingslanding on the back of Drogon, Daenerys finally breathes easy.

Its been weeks since they left for Winterfell, but they had stayed in Winterfell a few days to make sure everything was in order and they were leaving everyone as peaceful as they could be after being forced to be a part of the 7 kingdoms yet again.

But Daenerys brought in the Food shipments and announced Bran as Warden of the north.  

Jon refused to leave without going to get Ghost First, who he had left under the care of Tormund again after Drogon had carried him of to see Daenerys.  It was a Sweet reunion for him and Jon, one where Tormund had even bear hugged Daenerys and offered his sincerest apologies if he alienated her after the battle. They invited him back, but he refused, and Jon promised that they would visit soon. He wanted Jaehaerys to see the snow.

Jon helps Daenerys off Drogon, and she rushes over to Tinivi and picks up Jaehaerys spinning him around in her arms. Jon smiles and moves to embrace Greyworm, Davos, and Sam.

“Skorkydoso iksin ziry, Torgo Nudho?” _How was he, Greyworm?_   Dany says shifting Jaeh on her hip and embracing him with her free arm.

“Olvie sȳz, ñuha dāria,” _Very good, My Queen._ He replies smiling.

“I need to learn Valyrian,” Jon says jokingly upset, Daenerys and Greyworm laugh as they walk inside.

**

Daenerys and Jon were standing on the balcony of their room.  Jaehaerys was with Arya and Gendry giving them a hard time since he learned how to walk he’s been running around constantly.

He was hugging her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder his lips pressed to her neck. Feeling so at peace, breathing in her scent.

“I love you,” he whispers gently. Dany sighs and hugs him closer, smiling softly. “I wish I could’ve been there for you with Jaehaerys,”

“I don’t know about that, I had a lot of hatred for you back then,” she says laughing lightly. He smiles against her neck and moves to press a kiss her temple.

“It doesn’t matter, I still wish I would’ve been there for you,” he says burring his face into her neck again. “I will never stop apologizing to you, Dany,”  

“Well,” she says smiling and takes his hand sliding it down to her stomach. “You can be here for this one,”

Jon freezes, his eyes widening in realization. He quickly pulls away and spins her around pulling her close to his chest.

“ _You’re pregnant?_ ” he asks his eyebrows raised a huge smile on his face,

“Yes,” she nods quickly, tears brimming her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck.  

He lifts her off the ground, both of them laughing as he spins them around the room, he captures her lips passionately and makes his way to the bed falling on top of her.

After that their kiss grows more heated his lips traveling to her chin, then further and further down.

Daenerys wrapped in complete bliss realizes she’ll have to ask Tinivi to re-stitch her dress later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t think my punishment for Sansa was too harsh, I don’t, cuz I'm not really separating her from her children, it's not that different than what happened to Catelyn. She raised the girls, then they went to Kingslanding with Ned.  
>  And Sansa's kids will be allowed to come back and be wardens of the North since Bran can’t have children.   
> If they choose to invite Sansa back to Winterfell to live with them, they can. 
> 
> That is if she has any children, that decision is up to you.   
> I like to think she does, I had a lot of love for Sansa once. And despite how much I hate her now, I still think she should be allowed to find happiness after everything she went through.


	10. The Ending they deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!
> 
> I sincerely did not mean for it to take this long to finish this but I can't exactly complain because if I had finished it sooner I don't think it would have ended like this and I am EXTREMELY happy with this ending!!! 
> 
> So once again, I apologize for the huge wait and I hope you think it was worth it!!!! 
> 
> It's been a wild ride and I'm so glad its come to an end. It feels really bittersweet posting the last chapter.   
> Thank all of you so much for liking it and commenting and being so supportive!   
> You guys were my motivation to keep trying! I honestly tried to write this chapter so many times, and it never felt right. Plus I'm always so self-conscious of my writing and you guys have always said positive things which really helped.
> 
> Your comments made me not give up so...
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE Y'ALL!!!!

 

Arya thought she was an expert in pain.

That is until she went into labor.

This kind of pain was a stranger to her. Another scream belted out of her as she felt a contraction tear through her.

Gendry stops his pacing to take her hand again, flinching as she squeezes it.  Daenerys rubs her back soothingly and murmurs words of encouragement in her ear.

Jon stares at her agony clear on his face.

 After hours and hours of pushing and screaming a new cry fills the room.

“It’s a Boy,” Tinivi says happily.

 Arya falls back on the bed in Gendry’s arms as he kisses every inch of her face whispering sweet nothings.

Tinivi cleans up the baby boy and hands him to a tearful Jon.  He holds the baby gently, so afraid of hurting the little lad. He slowly walks over to Arya, kissing his soft small head before laying him in her arms. She smiles lightly as she adjusts her arms to cradle him.

Daenerys smiles and kisses Arya’s head congratulating and smoothing Arya’s sweaty hair behind her ears.

“He’s beautiful Arya,” She says smiling widely wiping a few small tears of her own as she gently caresses his hair. “what’s his name?”

“Eddard,” Arya says happily tears running freely down her face as she runs her finger lightly tracing his face.

  ****

 

 “Dany!” Jon shouts running toward her taking Jaehaerys from her hands. “You shouldn’t be carrying him your Pregnant,”

“Jon its fine, I’m not even that far along,” she says rubbing her small but prominent belly. Jon looks down at her hands then back up to her face, he looks unconvinced.

And he’s about to say something when footsteps approach them, a Dothraki woman walking quickly towards them. She mutters something quickly in Dothraki Dany nods her head and dismisses her quickly. While Jon stares between them in confusion.

“What is it?” he asks in his thick northern accent.

“Daario just arrived,” she says grabbing his free hand and pulling him toward the throne room. Daario is standing below the steps his head rising as their footsteps approach, next to him lies a large box.

Daenerys freezes, a small gasp escapes her mouth. Instantly- by some magic- she knows what it is.

Dario smiles at her reaction and leans down to open the box revealing two dragon eggs.

****

“Are you sure about this?” Jon asks Daenerys for the hundredth time. Dany rolls her eyes as she shrugs off her robe leaving her naked, and hands it to Jon while Arya gives her the Dragon eggs.

Everyone else respectively averts their eyes.

Though Daenerys could care less (after all, how many times have people seen her naked) Jon stiffens and steps toward her attempting to shield her body from the small crowd of people gathered to watch them. Friends, Davos, Samwell, Daario, and the members of their small council.

Grey worm and Tinivi are sitting with Jaehaerys on a bench a few feet away from the small empty Pyre set up for Daenerys. Similar to the one used for Drogo.

“You said only death can pay for life,” Jon asks his face heavy with concern. Dany smiles softly and sadly.

“The gods have taken in enough lives from me,” and with that, she turns around and walks into the fire.

Some in the crowd audibly gasp, while Jon has to clench his jaw and fists to keep from running after her.

 _Do not worry ñuha jorrāelagon. Remember, I cannot burn._  She had told him in bed the night before. He simply kissed and rubbed her belly trying to ease his fear, he always rubbed her stomach when he was stressed. They made love that night, and he made sure to kiss the scar under her breast as he always did.  She always rubbed the scar when she was stressed so he always made sure to give it his special attention every chance he had. 

*

An eternity later when the sun had reached its limit and was now setting. The fire was dying down and smoke filled the air, Daenerys emerged with her two new baby dragons’ tears streaming endlessly down her soot-stained face. Her new children gently resting on her bump as she cradles them. She looks at her new children lovingly and in awe, Jon staring at her in a similar way.

Arya nudges him with her elbow and he quickly reacts and runs over to Daenerys throwing her robe back around her shoulders wrapping it around her and the dragons. Who stare at Jon eagerly and let out a beautiful song.

Drogon returns it tenfold, roaring into the air. It sounds sad, and a little hopeful.

Everyone is in absolute shock as they watch the sight before them. Davos slowly starts to smile as he walks closer. Jon keeps his arms around Daenerys and gently steers her towards the bench where Jaehaerys bounces in his seat eagerly waiting to meet his new siblings.

*****

 “Daor, keligon bona!” _No, stop that._ Daenerys exclaimed.

 “You naughty boy,” yanking the boy dragon by his tail away from Jaeh who was sleeping peacefully for his nap on the bed they were all laying down.

Jon chuckles at her remarks. Its always entertaining to see her with them and they love her so dearly. She spends most of her time training the little dragons, any time she’s not doing her queenly duties.

They cry horribly when she leaves them, only Jaehaerys or Jon can calm them.

But their cries bring back the horrible memories of when her children were taken away from her for the first time, and of the two she lost. So, she tries not to leave them for long.

At first, she didn’t want anyone to see her children out of fear, but she’d rather have them with her then be separated. So, Dany often simply takes the dragons with her when she has to make an appearance in the throne room

Different people always have different reactions.

Most avoided looking at them, perched on Daenerys and Jon’s lap. Others stared at them in awe, forgetting the complaints that brought them there.

Daenerys didn’t like either of those looks. So, she and Jon agreed to take turns sitting hearing the people’s complaints, while the other would stay behind with Jaeh and the dragons.

“How do you know that one's a boy,” Jon said smiling as he stroked the dragon in questions neck gently.

“I just do, though it’s said they have can change their gender.” She responds picking up and cradling the dragon she feels is a girl. She always gravitates towards her, after all, Daenerys is surrounded by boys. And as much as she loves those boys, she’s never had a girl before, it makes her giddy to hold her in her arms.

“Really?” he asked eyebrows raised. Looking at the two dragons quizzically now. Dany chuckles lightly as the dragon on her lap nuzzles her neck.

“Yes, they still need names you know,” she says looking at Jon lovingly. He’s about to answer when Greyworm walks in to tell them the food is ready. As Jon and Dany have always insisted on everyone eating together. The small council, Greyworm, Arya and Gendry.

The two dragons shriek with excitement and quickly fly clumsily over to Grey. Landing on his shoulder and arms, nuzzling him all over.

****

The Dragons loved Greyworm and their older brothers Drogon and Jaeh.

They would often fly to Greyworms’ shoulders when he would enter a room, his reaction depending on the company he had.

If they were in the throne room or around anyone that wasn’t a friend or family, he remained hard as the Unsullied he was.

Enduring the little bites, they would give him, upset that he was ignoring them.  But as soon as they were alone or in good company, he would break out a wide smile and laugh as he returned their affection.

As for Jaehaerys, they _adored_ him! Dany had warned them early on that they had to be gentler with Jaeh than with Drogon because his skin was softer. They understood immediately and since then they were the sweetest things with him. They were mammas children obviously, but with Jaeh they were as gentle and loving as cats. Never moving to fast or fighting to closely around him.

Whereas with Drogon they go absolutely wild. As soon as Daenerys would open the doors to her room (they had fixed the castle enough and now resided in a room where Drogon could sleep directly outside next to their room) They would shoot out and start attacking their older brother fluttering around him like tiny fly’s.  While Drogon would hum to them softly barely moving his head for fear of hurting the little things.

Though there were moments when the dragons would nip his ears a little too roughly and Drogon would growl slightly, stopping their attack.

Daenerys never worried about them with him. In fact, she felt more at ease leaving the dragons with Drogon then with anyone else. At first, Arya was concerned that he wouldn’t like them out of missing his brothers.

Daenerys quickly set her worries aside one afternoon they brought the dragons and Jaeh outside with Drogon.

“No, I have a direct connection to his mind. As well as with them, but with Dogon its more clear, Stronger.” She said softly caressing his sleeping face, as the babes settled for a nap on Drogon’s neck. Jaehaerys laying directly on top of his snout.

 “He misses them deeply and being around the children reminds him of when he was that age. Playing with Rhaegal and Viserion.”

She pauses, caressing her ever-growing stomach. The hole her chest aching at the memory of her children.

“But that only means he feels even more protective of them and Jaehaerys,” Arya steps closer to her tucking her arm in Daenerys. “He never wants to go through that again,” she finished patting Arya’s arm lightly.

*******

Daenerys was pacing the room as when another contraction hit, stopping her in her tracks. She squeezes Jon’s arm holding her breath and trying not to scream as she works through it, letting out a heavy sigh as it passes.

“Get the children out of here Now!” She shouts out to no one in particular. Gendry quickly gets up from his chair and picks up Jaehaerys from Arya’s arms, heading to the doors to go outside where Drogon also waits restlessly.

“Come on little ones,” He says to the dragons who were staring at Dany in sadness and confusion. They hesitate staring at him then back at Dany.

“Jikagon, ñuha riñar. Mamas alright,” _Go, my children._ She says breathlessly. They let out a concerned chirp before flying over to Gendry’s shoulders. He opens the door and Drogon quickly lowers his head to peer in the room.

“Leave it open Gendry!” Dany shout’s as he’s about to close the door. “Or else he’ll throw a fit,”

He nods and walks to the bench as far away from the doors as possible.

“Anna Khaleesi, mae kasha,” _Its time._ Tinivi says after a quick check, Dany nods quickly her face tearstained and grimacing in pain.

Greyworm quickly takes her other arm and he and Jon quickly guide her to the bed.

Jon gets behind her, putting her in between his legs whispering in her ear that he’ll never leave her again.

Greyworm on her left holding her hand tightly as he did all those months ago when she brought Jaehaerys into the world. When it was just them against the world.

 Arya hovers by Tinivi helping in any way she can. Giving her the same words of encouragement Daenerys told her when it was her time.  

And finally, a cry breaks through all the tension.  

Outside the dragon’s roar, and Tinivi rushes to swaddle the baby.

“Jin rizh ha yer Khaleesi,” _This son for you_. She says smiling handing the baby to Arya.  Arya smiles walking over to Daenerys handing the baby to her.

Dany sobs as she brings her son to her, silencing his cries instantly. Jon laughs through his tears wearing the biggest smile anyone who knows him has ever seen. He caresses his new sons little head softly.

“Little Aemon,” he says softly. Dany smiles at him. Before she might’ve questioned it but, since they reunited Jon made sure to tell her everything about the great uncle she never met.  

Dany gasps in pain, everyone freezes to look at her in fear.

“What is it?” Jon turns his attention away from his son.

Tinivi quickly peaks out from Daenerys legs “Khaleesi! There is one more!”

Dany stares at her in shock, Greyworm Quickly reaches for Aemon. Dany hands him over gently and takes Jon’s hands again.

A few pushes later another cry fills the room.

“Mae jin nayat!” _It’s a girl!_  Tinivi shouts once again swaddling the baby and handing her to Arya.

Dany laughs sobbing as she holds her newborn daughter. Greyworm hand Aemon back to her gently so she can carry both of her children.

She can’t stop crying, there tears of grief for the children she lost and tears of immense joy. She’s never felt this _whole_ , this _loved_  and never been this happy in her _entire_ life.

Surrounded by her children and her loved ones. She feels as if she could fly.

**

“Have you thought of a name?” Jon says softly.

Caressing his daughter’s head gently, as the twins lie sleeping between him and Daenerys. Jaehaerys snuggled against his mother’s chest, his thumb in his mouth.

After Dany finally stopped crying, everyone pilled in the room to meet the new Prince and Princess.

Davos cried for a solid five minutes while refusing to hand the babies to anyone.

Yara looked at them almost in fear.

And Arya swore that she would teach them everything she knew about how to kill someone, Dany laughed at Jon’s worried face.

Eventually, after the sunset, Jon told everyone to leave and Greyworm stood up to escort everyone out. Leaving Jon and Daenerys to have some much-needed family time.

“I have an idea but I can’t decide,” she sighs softly. “I want more Jon,” she almost whispers.

He raises his eyebrows, it was hard enough watching her go through childbirth _this time._  And watching that made him feel even more guilty for not being there with Jaehaerys. He couldn’t imagine her suffering like that again.

But when he looked in her eyes, he knew he could never refuse her.

And he felt immensely happy when he looked at his children. Children he never thought he would have. Children he almost didn’t have.

“Alright,” he says softly not breaking eye contact, his heart hammering in his chest as her face breaks out into a wide smile.

“I want our home to be filled with the sound of our children’s laughter,” She says her eyes sparkling. “But we can’t stay here.” Her smile fades.

He understands, but she feels the need to explain it anyway.

“I don’t feel safe here, I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe here. and I won’t raise my children in this city. They will never forget what I did here, and I will not risk anything happening to us.” her voice enters that protective tone that only a mother can utter.

“Where do you want to go then?” he asks softly.

She thinks on that for a moment.

“As much as I love Meereen,” she says “everywhere I look there I’m reminded of who I lost, who I failed to protect. And it hurts too much, the same goes for Dragonstone,”

Jon looks even more confused now, if not there then where else. But she looks back at him a newfound determination in her eyes.

“Well stay here for a while until its I’m healed and it's safe for us to travel,” she says gesturing to the twins.

 “And then we’ll go to Bravos, while we start making plans to reconstruct Valyria,” She finishes. Jon looks at her, unable to form a response.

“I know its in really bad shape and full of Stoneman and it will take years for us to restore it to its former glory. But I figure we build our Home first and live there while we fix the rest. Jorah passed through there when he first came back to me and he said the foundations were still somewhat there, so I know it can be done.”

She says encouragingly.

“Valyria,” he says deep in thought.

“I want to start anew Jon,” she says taking his hand caging their three children in their embrace. “We’ve both been through _so much_.” Her eyes water, “And Valyria is the place of our ancestors where the Targaryen Dynasty started. And we’ve already begun to restore our House Jon,” She looks at their children again.

“I want a place to call _home_ Jon, it's all I’ve ever wanted since I was a little girl and I was forced to leave the house with the red door and the lemon tree outside my window.”

He gently brushes a stray tear from her face and smiles.

“Valyria it is,” he says confidently. Both of them smiling widely.

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see...   
> I left some things kinda open  
> For example, the color and Names of the two dragons, The name of Danys baby girl, And what the twins looked like.   
>  I all honesty, it's mostly because I didn't know what color or name to give them or what I wanted the twins to look like.   
> It took me weeks to even decide their gender, LoL. 
> 
> SO I decided to leave it open for you to decide. I've always wanted for you guys to make this your own. because I know what it feels like to dive into a Fanfic after that horrible ending and I've read some fanfics where I don't agree with the color or the name of the children and I'm really indecisive anyway so it would have taken a lot longer for me to finish if I had picked everything out.   
> However, I did have to name the boy Aemon cuz that's just a law. And Aemon was the best and I miss him so much and wish that Dany could have met him at least once! 
> 
> Anyway! if you want more Jonerys I have another story where you can comment a summary of what you want to read and I try my very best to write it for you! Its called Game of Thrones Blurbs.


End file.
